New Paths
by Ginger S
Summary: A sequel to Trip Home.
1. Chapter 1

New Paths

A sequel to Trip Home

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Stepping from the taxi he paused in the driveway.

He turned slowly looking in every direction,

resting his eyes on the barn,

the pasture,

the house,

his house.

He had closed the deal on the property, packed up his belongings and prepared to move in after his next shift at the station, but fate stepped in and his plans were side tracked. Suffering yet another on the job injury, he had spent the last week at Rampart.

Thankfully his shift mates had graciously moved his things here from the apartment so he would not have to pay an extra month's rent. They would have gladly given him a ride here today, but this he needed to do by himself. He had fooled his friends telling each one that he had a friend giving him a ride, but not revealing to any that he was coming home alone by way of a cab. Fooling Dixie McCall had been the hardest. She insisted on escorting him to the hospital main entrance to wait for his ride. Luckily she was paged back to the ER for an incoming trauma patient. As soon as she had disappeared into the entrance he had slipped from the wheelchair and hailed a cab.

Now he had finally arrived.

Smiling, he slowly ambled towards the front door, swaying slightly as he topped the steps onto the front porch that spread the entire length of the house.

He turned once again to take in the view from the porch.

Once again his eyes rested on the barn,

the pasture,

the long drive,

the mailbox,

his mailbox.

He took the keys from his pocket and reached for the door knob. Twisting the key in the lock he could not help but feel the anticipation and excitement in his very bones. He was finally home.

Stepping into the great room he expected to find everything still in boxes but was once again reminded of how lucky he was to have his friends. They had arranged the furniture from his apartment. Someone had hung some sheers on the windows. His stereo was set up. The sunset picture that he had taken, enlarged and framed was hanging over the large rustic mantle on the fieldstone fireplace. On the mantle were photos of his friends, his parents, and his Aunt Madge.

He stood in amazement at the generosity of his friends.

Walking slowly across the vast room and into the hall he moved from room to room. In the first room he found a set of oak bunk beds that he had no idea where they had come from. There was also a matching oak dresser and chair. The next room revealed a brass double bed, white night stand with a brass lamp and a white chest of drawers again from where he did not know. The third bedroom was set us as an office with a very nice desk and book shelves. Finally he reached the master bedroom where he recognized his own furniture. The bed was made and as in all of the rooms sheers were on the windows, except in this room blinds had been added to shut out the light when he needed to sleep. He put his duffle bag his mother's simple cedar chest at the end of the bed and looked in the closet where he found his clothes and uniforms put away. Smiling again he shook his head in disbelief at the thoughtfulness of his friends.

_I wonder if they left anything surprising in the kitchen._ He thought to himself rubbing his growling stomach.

He went back down the hall to the kitchen. Stepping into the room he noticed that his few appliances and breakfast table were in place. Stepping to the refrigerator he paused hoping that when he opened the door he would be blessed with something to eat and drink. He opened to door to a well stocked array of epicurean delights. _Wow! I have never had so much food at one time in my own refrigerator,_ he stared in amazement. Reaching for the milk he went to the cabinets to see how his few dishes were arranged. Getting a glass he poured the milk and drank the full glass before pouring more and putting the milk back. He reached for the freezer door to investigate its contents and found precooked meals wrapped in foil and in Tupperware bowls with heating instructions attached to each.

Smiling he knew that Momma Lopez, Joanne Desoto, Beth Stoker, and Emily Stanley had planned at least his next week of meals. Roy, Chet, Marco, Mike and Captain Stanley had obviously helped move in all of his things. _I hope Mike set up the stereo, _he thought, _at least then I know it will work._ The furniture must have come from the garages and attics of his friends. How had he been so lucky to have found such good people to call friends?

Drinking his second glass of milk, Johnny Gage suddenly felt exhausted, overwhelmed, and very at ease all in the same instant. He was home.

Having spent the last week in bed, Johnny decided to lounge in the great room. Stopping by the stereo he cranked up the volume to a very high level and reclined on the rug in front of the speakers. It had been a long time since he had been able to crank the volume up the way he liked when he wanted to escape into the beat. Living in an apartment he had not been at liberty to do that. There were two kinds of relaxation that Johnny enjoyed. One was getting away from the city into the woods camping, hiking, fishing or riding horses. The other was relaxing in the floor in front of a very loud stereo where he could block out the harsh realities that he faced at work.

When Johnny's parents had been killed in a car accident when he was just 16 years old he had been left for several days alone at his parent's ranch, forgotten and ignored by everyone until his Aunt Madge had arrived for the funeral. During that time whether from sadness, fear, or escape Johnny had begun his love for very loud music. He had spent those days camped out in front of the stereo turning it up to tune out the world. Somewhere he had heard or read that many people who have lost a loved one turn to loud music as a form of release of their grief. He suspected that he had found a sort of companionship to the loneliness in the songs. Somehow he did not mind being alone as long as he had his music. Today at the age of 25 his love for music had not diminished.

After several songs Johnny drifted to sleep.

Some time later Roy drove up the ranch to check on his friend; getting out of the car he was taken aback by the music flowing from the house. _What are you doing Junior?_ He shook his head smiling. _Guess you are exercising your rights as a home owner with no close neighbors._ Laughing to himself he went up to the door and knocked, and knocked, and knocked. Knowing that Johnny could not possibly hear him with the music so loud he decided to use the spare key that he had kept to let himself in.

Opening the door slowly Roy noticed Johnny stretched out in the floor. He would have been alarmed at finding his best friend in the floor except that Johnny had his arm across his eyes and his legs crossed at the ankles in the way he always slept. Walking to the stereo Roy turned the music off which immediately caused Johnny to stir. "Roy?"

"Yeah Johnny, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I was just resting." Johnny yawned and stretched as he tried unsuccessfully to get up from the floor. Roy reached out a hand to assist his partner. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I might check on you this morning after I got off shift. I knew you were coming home and might not feel like fixing yourself lunch. How about I fix us some soup and sandwiches?"

"Okay Roy, but I feel pretty good, just got kinda tired getting home and taking all of this in."

Smiling at his friend again Roy went into the kitchen to prepare their meal. "How about we eat out on the back deck?"

"The deck, I forgot all about the deck, but I don't have any furniture for the deck yet. Do I?" Johnny thought about all of the other new things he had discovered earlier and practically ran to the back door.

"Yes Johnny you have some deck furniture. I brought mine over here. Joanne and I got a new set that she had been wanting for some time, so you got the old stuff."

"Wow thanks Roy!" Johnny opened the French style double doors that led to the deck and went out to inspect the view from there. Looking out over his property he could see the mountains in the distance beyond the woods behind the house. What a beautiful sight it was to him. "This will be a great place to have coffee and watch the sun rise."

"Yep it sure will. Here you go Johnny lunch is served," Roy said as he stepped out carrying a tray of food and two glasses of milk. "Let's eat."

The two friends sat together and talked about the events of the past week both at the station and here at the ranch. Roy told Johnny about all the help everyone had given moving his things and setting up the house. The bunk beds had come from Captain and Emily Stanley, the brass bed and chest of drawers from Momma Lopez, the desk from Mike and Beth Stoker, and of course the deck furniture from Roy and Joanne. The ladies had worked together on getting the window sheers knowing that Johnny liked natural light, and Marco and Chet had done the blinds in the master bedroom. Mike of course had moved and reassembled the stereo system. Johnny was once again overwhelmed with the love his friends had shown him.

"Roy I don't know how I will ever repay everyone for all of this."

"No one wants to get any payment Johnny. We are all glad that you were able to use your trust fund to get this place and that you were not more seriously hurt last week when that ceiling collapsed on you. Welcome home partner."

"Thanks Roy, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Just enjoy this. Enjoy your ranch Johnny. You deserve it."  
The two friends sat in companionable silence as they drank coffee after their meal.

"Well Johnny I guess I better head home now. I am sure Joanne has a list of things that need to be done around our place. Call if you need anything and I'll see you at the station next shift."

"Yeah, thanks again Roy. See ya in a couple of days."

Roy went around the house to his truck. Johnny could hear the tires crunching across the drive as his friend left. Johnny reveled in the peace and quiet he found on his back deck. He could hear the birds and sounds of nature. He could smell fresh air. He could see the clouds high in the sky and thought that he would surely see the stars at night.

The next couple of days flew by for Johnny as he settled in his new home. Having to take regular rest breaks since he was still recuperating from his injuries he had managed to begin the work needed to prepare the barn for horses. Cleaning out the stalls and organizing the work room with his tools and storing his camping gear took a lot out of the man. Deciding that he needed to be well rested for his return to work the next day Johnny spent most of his last afternoon off relaxing on the deck.

Arriving at the Station early the next day Johnny backed his Rover into his parking space and sat for a few minutes with his hands crossed on the steering wheel. He had not seen anyone from the station except Roy since he had gone home from the hospital. His thoughts drifted to their help in getting him settled in his new home. He wanted to be sure that he told each and every one of his friends just how grateful he was for their kindness. Smiling as he got out of the Rover he reached across to grab the donuts that he had picked up on the way in. The commute from his ranch took a lot longer than the short trek from his apartment, and he did not want to be late on his first day back. He had actually made better time than he had thought he would until he got into town, but he still had enough time to stop for the sweet treats. He had worn his uniform in just in case the drive took longer than planned, so he had time to make a fresh pot of coffee before the others arrived. Whistling off key as he entered the kitchen the guys from B shift were all seated around the table finishing their breakfast. Grabbing a slice of bacon from the platter in the center of the table Johnny greeted them. "Hey guys how are ya?"

"Welcome back Johnny," they greeted him in return.

"Good to see you up and around," Charlie Dwyer told him. "I need a day off after all of those extra shifts I put in covering for you." He reached over and slapped Johnny's back with a chuckle.

"Oh I thought Roy got stuck with the walking rule book again," Johnny replied.

"Nah, I needed to put up some extra cash for that vacation I have coming up in a few weeks. I was really glad to be able to put in the overtime on our squad at our station with the county's best paramedic."

"Yeah, well thanks Charlie."

"No problem Gage. Uh since you're here I think I'll head on out now."

"Okay, see Ya Charlie."

Johnny busied himself making the coffee as he waited for his crew.

"Hey Johnny," Mike said to his friend as he came into the day room.

"Well John good to have you back, and thanks for the coffee," Captain Stanley said as he grabbed a donut from the plate in the center of the table, "Oh and breakfast."

"Alright Gage! Donuts!" Chet smiled as he entered the dayroom and headed straight for the plate grabbing two jelly filled delights. "I'll have to put in a good word for you with the Phantom. He might even give you a break this shift."

"See that he does Chet," Captain Stanley said as he gave Chet a knowing look.

"Morning everyone," Marco said as he entered the room and made his way to the coffee pot. "Welcome back Johnny."

The last to join the group was Roy. He smiled at his partner as he grabbed for a donut. "Hey Johnny glad to have you back."

"Thanks partner," Johnny smiled at his friends. "I uh I wanted to let you guys know…uh…well just…um…thanks for helping me get moved and….uh…for the…um…furniture and…well….just Thanks. It really means a lot to me how first you….um….came for me in Fort Peck and now….well….the move and all. Thanks." Johnny stumbled over his words as he gave the heartfelt thanks to his friends.

"John, we were all glad we could help. Now men roll call in 5," Captain Stanley put his youngest crewman at ease by changing the subject at just the right time. It was always hard for Johnny to put his feelings into words. He was not accustomed to having people care about him the way these friends did. For such a long time he had only had his Aunt Madge, but since her death he thought he was alone until his friends came to his rescue when he was attacked on his visit to Fort Peck Indian Reservation in Montana where he had grown up. It had been two months and a lot had changed for Johnny since that trip. He had recuperated from the deep gash on his right arm and other injuries. He still had to do the exercises to strengthen his muscles in the arm, but had returned to work a month ago and suffered yet another on the job injury. That is when his friends had shown him again how much he meant to them by moving his things into the ranch that he had purchased upon his return from Fort Peck.

"Johnny you still with us?" Roy asked as he stood in the doorway to the dayroom.

Johnny was stirred from his thoughts about how much had changed in the past two months. "Coming Roy."

The men assembled in front of the engine to begin their shift. Captain Stanley gave out the duties and covered the department memos with the men. Just as they were about to break up the tones sounded sending them on their first run of the day.

Arriving on the scene the crew found themselves at a house explosion caused by a natural gas leak from the stove. "Wow, there's not much left of that house Roy."

"Yeah, hope there was no one at home."

"John, Roy the neighbors said they think that there was a woman at home when she blew. Get your gear. Chet, Marco let's get a 2 ½ on the front." Speaking into the handy talkie Captain Stanley directed the other engine responses to the back of the structure. "Okay Chet, you and Marco clear a way for John and Roy to enter through the garage. That looks like the best way in."

The crew worked flawlessly to battle the blaze and clear a path into the home. Johnny and Roy were able to enter the garage within minutes and found that there was one car there. They made their way around the car and to the entrance to the house. Forcing their way in was no easy task since the upper floor and roof had collapsed in on the first floor. Using their pry bars and axe they cut a way through the door that led into the kitchen. Blackened by the blast and resulting fire they could tell that the stove was the point of ignition. If the woman had been in this room when the explosion occurred there would be no hope of survival. Chet and Marco entered behind the paramedics and worked to put out the remaining flames. The blast had knocked out the walls to the adjoining rooms. Hunkering low to the floor the two rescue men went about searching through the debris. A short while later Roy stumbled across something sticking out from underneath a bed that had made its way from above into what was left of the family room. Lifting his face mask he yelled to the other men. "I've got her. I need a hand over here Johnny."

Together the two men were able to move the bed enough to get her out from under it. Performing a quick spinal assessment and putting his air mask over her face Roy was able with Johnny's help to hoist the small woman over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and move to get her out of what was left of her home. Johnny followed closely behind ready to assist Roy if he was needed. As they came outside Johnny ran ahead to get their gear. Arriving at the squad he was pleased to find that Mike and Captain Stanley had already spread a blanket and pulled out their supplies. Setting up the bio-phone Johnny smiled at how well this team of men worked together. Roy gently placed the woman on the blanket and the two paramedics started getting vitals. Their eyes met in understanding of how dire the situation was with their patient. She could have internal blast injuries. Burns were apparent on her face and arms. She was unconscious. Her eyes were unequal and sluggish indicating possible head injury. "Rampart this is Squad 51 how do you read me?" Johnny started the transmission. It felt good to be back at work, but he wished that his first run had not been to such devastation.

"Read you loud and clear. Go ahead 51," Dr. Joe Early responded.

The vitals and list of apparent injuries were transmitted and the treatments administered the two men lifted the critically injured housewife onto the awaiting gurney. With professional fluidity the patient was loaded into the waiting ambulance, and Roy jumped in to ride with the patient. Johnny closed the doors and gave the customary taps to the back door indicating that they were ready to roll.

"How is she doing?" Captain Stanley asked.

"Not good Cap. She may have internal blast injuries and severe lung damage from the smoke inhalation. She definitely has a broken femur and several cracked ribs as well as some burns to her face and arms. She probably has about a 50/50 chance of survival." Johnny explained as he gathered the gear.

"Well I hope things turn out okay for her."

"Yeah me too Cap. See ya back at the Station." Johnny waved as he got behind the wheel of the squad.

The two paramedics didn't make it back to the station for several hours. They were called out on runs every time they got back into the squad. Finally around 3 pm Roy backed the squad into the apparatus bay. The two men lumbered into the day room and headed straight to the coffee pot. Johnny grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and slumped onto the sofa. Henry immediately padded over and rested his big puppy dog head on Johnny's lap. "Hey fella," Johnny greeted the pooch. "I hope you aren't as tired as I am."

"John are you doing okay? This has been a rough way to start back to work after an injury," Captain Stanley asked with concern about how well Johnny was holding up.

"Sure Cap. Just been a lot of runs already. I'm a little sore and tired, but I'm doin' okay."

Before they could carry on the conversation the tones called the station out to a car over the cliff. Arriving on the scene Captain Stanley sent his men into action setting up for Johnny and Roy to rappel down to the overturned car. "John are you up to this or do I need to send Chet or Marco to help Roy?"

"No way Cap. I'm ready," Johnny loved anything to do with climbing and did not want to miss out on this opportunity.

Shaking his head in approval Captain Stanley let the youngest member of his crew take the lead on this rescue. Watching his men in action brought about a strong sense of pride for him. He had twin daughters, but no sons. These men were like sons to him. They were a fine bunch.

"Slack!" Johnny yelled from below. "I need slack. Roy I can see two people in the car. We're gonna need a pry bar."

"Okay Johnny. Do you want to get them topside to treat them?" Roy asked.

"Don't know yet. Give me a minute." Johnny disappeared into the window of the car to assess the injuries. "We have one Code F and a young girl. She doesn't seem to be too bad, head trauma and some minor cuts and abrasions to her face and arms. I need a C-collar, back board, and stokes."

"Be right down Johnny." Roy packed the needed supplies into the stokes and proceeded it down. Together the two men were able to extract their victims from the vehicle. First they sent the Code F up to wait for the coroner having had to get him out first since he was blocking access to the girl. Then a second stokes was lowered for the young girl. Chet, Mike, and Marco worked together like a well oiled machine pulling the victims and their shift mates back up the side of the steep cliff. After everyone was topside and the patient loaded into the ambulance Johnny climbed aboard. It was his turn to ride in with the victim. "See you at Rampart," Roy said as he closed the ambulance doors.

"Keep an eye on him Roy. This has been a tough day on all of us. I can only imagine how tired he must be," Captain Stanley requested of his senior paramedic.

Later after dinner the station was called out once again to a warehouse fire. Arriving on the scene as part of the second alarm Captain Stanley was relieved that he would not have to direct this one, however, there were reports of two security guards still unaccounted for. "Roy, Johnny suit up, make a quick sweep, In and out. It looks pretty unstable in there," Stanley directed his paramedic team.

The smoke was thick. Visibility was almost zero. The two men made quick work of searching the main part of the warehouse then moving to the offices. That is where they found the two men unconscious. Roy and Johnny each lifted a man in a fireman's carry and they hurried from the burning structure. Administering oxygen and IV's to each of the two victims they were once again Rampart bound. Johnny brought in the squad this time.

By the time he got to Rampart Johnny felt that he could barely stand up. Soot covered and nearing exhaustion he made his way to the nurses' station. "Wow Johnny you look terrible," Dixie told the tired man. "Why don't you come on into Kel's office and lay down on the sofa until Roy is finished helping in the treatment room?" She took him by the arm and led him down the hall.

"Okay Dixie. Would you tell Roy where I am?"

"Of course sweetie," she smiled at him.

Johnny lay down on the couch in his full turnout gear. Soot covering his face and hair. He was too tired to care. He fell asleep right away.

A short time later Dr. Kelly Brackett entered his office with a woman applying for a nursing job in the ER department, "Come in and have a seat," he said as he ushered her into the room. "Oh excuse me I didn't know that my office was in use."

Before Dr. Brackett could say anything else Roy poked his head into the room, "Um excuse me Doc. I came to retrieve Rip Van Winkle."

"No problem Roy. How is he holding up?"

"He's doing well, but we have had an extremely busy shift with no down time. I think he is feeling it now." Roy looked over at his friend fondly.

"Oh excuse me Roy I would like to introduce you to Ms. Camille Lawson. She is a candidate for the nursing position here in the ER. She is currently a stewardess, but has kept her nursing certification up. She has worked with us on medical flights for several years now."

"Yes we've met Doc. Hi Cammie. She worked on the flight that we brought Johnny home on." Roy waved at the beautiful woman. "Johnny here got hurt on the job again and today is his first day back."

Ruffling Johnny's hair Roy whispered to his friend, "Come on Junior. It's time to get back to the station."

"Huh?" Johnny stirred. "Come on Roy just let me sleep. I'll get up if we get toned out."

"Come on Johnny remember we are still at Rampart. You are trying to sleep on Brackett's coach, and he has an appointment here in his office."

Slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his hands Johnny became aware of the others in the room. "Oh sorry doc." Then he turned towards the woman. Seeing her alluring blue eyes he instantly remembered the stewardess who had been on both flights to and from Fort Peck. "Cammie?" His face broke into one of his lopsided Gage grins.

"Hello Fireman Gage," she smiled back at him.

"Cammie I thought I wouldn't get to see you again. What…..um…what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"It's okay Johnny. I told you I didn't want to be too forward."

"No you don't understand. I….um…..I lost your number." He shrugged his shoulders timidly, "Then I was here at Rampart with my arm and ribs. Well you know. I got my ranch." His demeanor visibly lifted when he mentioned his new home. "Then I got hurt again. The guys moved me in while I was here in the hospital. I lost your number. I have been trying to find you. I thought we might do that dinner we talked about. But I haven't been working much and money…well….maybe I could invite you to my new home."

Smiling at the nervous man Camille wanted to put him at ease. "Well Fireman Gage. I thought you would never ask."

Looking back at Dr. Brackett Camille realized that all of this had transposed while she was supposed to be interviewing for a position and had instead just landed a date with the man she had dreamed about for the past two months. "I'm very sorry Dr. Brackett. Johnny and I met on his flight out to Montana and then as luck would have it I was asked to assist with the medical flight that brought him home. As a matter of fact I met the whole crew of Station 51. They are a great group of men. May I borrow your pen Dr. Brackett?"

"Certainly Ms Lawson," Dr. Brackett chuckled at the group before him.

Taking the pen and paper Cammie wrote down her number for Johnny. "Here you go Johnny call me sometime soon."

At that Roy took his very excited friend by the arm and ushered him into the hall. With a renewed energy and the biggest Gage grin on his face Johnny bound out of the emergency entrance and jumped into the squad. Roy rounded the back of the vehicle laughing out loud at his friend. _I like this girl. I kind of hope she is the one for Johnny. He deserves some happiness like I have with Joanne. She is settled and independent. She would be good for him." _Roy's thoughts raced through his head as he got into the squad and looked over at Johnny. _He looks so happy._

Thankfully the rest of the shift was fairly quiet.

The next morning dawned to the tones calling the men to an MVA on the 405. To their surprise there were no major injuries and no patients to transport to Rampart. Rolling back in to the station the shift was finally over. Meeting the crew from C-shift as they headed into the locker room to change out of their uniforms the men from A-shift gladly turned over the station to the next group of guys.

"Hey Roy do you think I should call her today? I don't want to look like I am desperate, but I would really like to get to know her. There is just something about her that I can't explain."

"Sure Johnny I think she would like that. Maybe you could invite her to dinner or something."

"Well I don't know if she likes burgers or canned soup. I can't afford to take her out this month. The move and expenses along with the repairs that I have to make have my funds pretty tight; I guess I could invite her for a picnic. Some fruit and sandwiches would be okay for that." Johnny looked like he was deep in thought when Chet decided he had to find out who Johnny was talking about.

"What's a matter Johnny boy? Trying to get a new nurse to waste her day off with ya?"

"Shut up Chet. I'll have you know that I ran into Camille Lawson yesterday at Rampart. I'm gonna give her a call. She gave me her number again." Johnny fell hook line and sinker into Chet's trap.

"You mean that hot stewardess that you LOST her number the first time? Why would she give you a second chance? You can't even keep up with her number Gage." Chet snickered as he headed out the door.

"She gave it to me again Chester B. What do ya say to that? She likes me!" Johnny yelled towards the closed door.

"He got you again Johnny," Roy laughed.

"Well I don't care Roy. I'm not gonna let Chester B. Kelly ruin my mood. I have a woman with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen who wants me to give her a call." He smiled as he grabbed his duffel bag and strutted out the door. "See ya partner."

Arriving at the ranch Johnny could not wait to make the phone call he had been thinking about since his meeting Camille at Rampart. He had just about given up finding her again and then there she was, and she was not even upset with him for losing her number. Pulling out the paper she had given him he reached for the telephone and dialed. Several rings later a soft voice said "Hello."

"Uh could I please speak to Ms. Camille Lawson?" Johnny asked not sure if it was Camille on the other end of the line.

"This is she."

"Oh. Hi Cammie, this is John Gage, Uh Johnny."

"Good morning Fireman Gage. I'm surprised to hear from you so soon. I thought you would be sleeping after shift."

"I just got home and wanted to call you before I took a nap. I was….Uh….I was hoping you…uh…you might want to….well come out to my ranch…and…Uh…have a….a picnic with me. Would you um…like to come out this afternoon?" He was so nervous he couldn't seem to get the words to come out. This was not going the way he had imagined the call to go. In his thoughts he was very confident and in control. He thought to himself that he sounded goofy. Why would she want to go out with him if he couldn't even get the words out?

Camille thought he was very endearing and cute. Looking at Johnny Gage a girl would think that as gorgeous as he was he must be very conceited and arrogant, but to her delight he was just the opposite. She couldn't wait to accept his offer. "Well Fireman Gage I would love to join you at your ranch for a picnic. What time would you like for me to be there, and what can I bring?"

Gaining confidence with her positive answer he responded more quickly and with more control of his words. "How does 5:30 sound? We can hike out to the brook. There is a huge oak tree beside a clearing that will be perfect. I have everything we need for the meal. You just bring yourself." He was grinning and she could tell it through his voice.

Camille was very pleased that he was happy she had accepted his invitation. "Okay Johnny tell me how do I get there?"

After explaining the directions to his ranch and confirming the time they concluded their phone call. Johnny hurried into the bedroom, stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, pulled down his new shades to darken his bedroom and slipped under the covers for a much needed nap. True they had a quiet night at the station, but his first shift back from sick leave was very tiring for the still healing man. He was blissfully asleep within minutes.

Camille who had still been in bed herself pulled her blankets back up snugly under her chin and smiled. She thought she had turned the man off with her having given him her number after having just met him on a flight that he slept on practically from takeoff to landing. God he was a beautiful man. He was very tall 6 foot at least. His thick black hair was very wavy and unruly. His expressive brown eyes were to die for and his smile; that crooked grin would melt any woman's resolve. Camille drifted off to sleep thinking about how lucky she was to have even one date with the man.

Johnny awoke around 3 o'clock very stiff and sore. Getting up slowly he decided he needed a hot shower before doing anything else, a very hot shower. His arm was still somewhat stiff from the damage to his muscles when it was cut back in Fort Peck and his more recent injuries from the ceiling collapse had him still needing to work out the kinks. He had been released to return to work with the understanding that he needed to continue the exercises prescribed to him by the physical therapy team at Rampart. He could do the exercises at home and had continued them as instructed. Johnny thought he did not have time to exercise today since Camille was coming over. Surely one day would not make that much of a difference. After all he had gotten a lot of exercise yesterday. So he headed into the shower to try to ease his stiffness with the hot water.

A short while later he was showered and shaved and dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a dark green short sleeve button down shirt which he rolled the sleeves up on making them hug the muscles in his upper arms. He decided to make the sandwiches and prepare the fruit now so he would not be rushed later. Packing the food and some drinks into a cooler Johnny was ready for their picnic. He placed the cooler and a blanket beside the French doors leading to the deck. Now all he had to do was wait. Stepping out onto the deck he stretched trying to loosen up his tight muscles. It was not long before he could hear the crunch of tires on his drive. Deciding to walk around the house instead of through it he rounded the corner just as Camille pulled her vehicle up beside his Land Rover. Camille Lawson stepped out of her burgundy Land Rover and the two new friends both laughed. "Well I do like your choice of vehicle Ms. Lawson."

"And I yours Fireman Gage," she replied as she walked over toward the man. She liked what she saw. He looked great.

Johnny also noticed how he liked the vision before him. She was dressed in a tight pair of faded jeans and a loose pastel yellow button down shirt tied at the waist and open in the front revealing a slightly darker yellow tank top. Her beautiful wavy hair was pulled up into a pony tail. "Come on in the house. I will show you around and you can put your things inside."

The two went in the front and Camille was very pleased to find Johnny's home very neat and orderly. His home reflected his simple taste and was sprinkled with his Indian heritage by the beautiful blankets draped across the sofa and easy chair. She was drawn to the picture over the fireplace. "What a beautiful sunset. Where ever did you find this picture Johnny?"

"Um well actually I took that picture myself from a cliff outside the city. I had it enlarged and made the frame myself. Of course I had to get the glass cut to fit."

"Wow Johnny this is beautiful and the work on the frame. I am very impressed."

"I like to fiddle around with a camera. It's just a hobby, but I really like seeing the way my pictures turn out. I have done some portraits of Roy's children too. These are some of the ones I have taken of them and my aunt." He showed her the pictures on the mantle.

"They are very nice Johnny. Who is this couple?" she asked pointing to the old black and white photo.

'That's my parents."

"Oh I'm sorry Johnny I didn't mean to bring up sad things today. They were a lovely couple. I know you miss them."

"It was a very long time ago," he said as he looked longingly at the photo. After a few minutes he changed the subject and directed her down the hall showing her the rest of the home. As they moved from room to room Johnny explained how his friends had helped him furnish the house. They finished the tour of the house and moved out onto the deck where he showed her his new deck furniture that came to him by way of his partner. Camille was very touched by the generosity his friends shared with him. She had seen it first hand on the flight home from Fort Peck. These men were very protective of Johnny and went to great lengths to help him. "I'll just lock up and get the cooler. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Johnny I would love to go now. I can't wait to see this picnic spot you have picked out for us."

They walked at a good pace towards the clearing. Johnny carried the cooler and Camille carried the blanket. They talked about the property around Johnny's home. He told Camille about his plans to repair the coral and stalls in the barn and hopefully have some horses in the next few months. He pointed out the area that he hoped to have a small garden in the spring. She was very moved by the depth of his love for the lifestyle on a ranch. John Roderick Gage bared his soul to her in his words about the hopes he had for his new home. He dreamed that someday he would be the rancher that his father had been. "So now you know what my plans are. Let me ask you Cammie did you get the job at Rampart?"

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know yet. I know I have the qualifications, but I am not sure our encounter in Dr. Brackett's office was very good for the interview," she couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"Well Brackett is a fair man. I don't think he will hold our little reunion against you." Johnny smiled back at her and they both laughed. He felt very relaxed around Cammie.

Once they arrived at the great oak tree Johnny spread the blanket and set out the food. Camille walked over to the brook that ran through Johnny's property. The water rushing over the stones made a very relaxing rippling noise. "This is beautiful Johnny."

"I like it," he said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes I could eat a horse," she said without thinking. "Oh sorry I mean yes I am a bit hungry."

"Well then let's eat," Johnny said as he took her by the hand and led her back to the blanket. "I hope you like ham sandwiches, chips and fruit. I brought some sodas to drink."

"This is fine Johnny, a perfect picnic."

The couple sat and talked as they ate not realizing the time. Before they knew it the sun was setting and darkness was approaching fast. "I think we had better head back while we can still find our way. I haven't lived here long enough to know it in the dark." Grabbing the blanket and cooler the two set out towards the house. They came out of the woods just as darkness descended on them. "Wow that was close. I don't know if we would have ever gotten back in the dark," Johnny stated as they climbed the deck stairs. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I would love some," Camille said as she sat in one of the deck chairs looking at the beautiful spectacle of stars above her head. "I'll wait right here."

Johnny chuckled at how much she looked like a school girl looking up at the stars for the first time in her life. He went into the house stored the cooler and blanket and started making the coffee. Stepping outside the doors he asked if she took cream and sugar.

"No I take it black please."

"Woman after my own heart," he said as he went back inside to get the coffee.

"You already have my heart Fireman Gage," she whispered to herself.

"Here you go my famous Gage coffee."

"What makes it famous?"

"Well some of the guys at the station make coffee so weak you almost have to add instant grounds to it to even taste the beans. I prefer to grind my own beans and make it very strong. I don't like it so strong that it is bitter, but strong enough that you can smell and taste the beans. Captain Stanley and Mike Stoker our engineer really like it when I make the coffee in the morning."

"Well I like my coffee strong too. Sometimes a strong cup of coffee is the only thing that keeps me going on a long flight. Thank you Johnny this is heavenly."

Thinking that the date could not go any better Johnny took the chair next to Cammie. They sat in companionable silence and looked up into the sky at the stars sipping their coffee.

"Johnny I have had a wonderful time. I want to thank you for inviting me to your new home. It is a lovely comfortable place. I would love to come back and see your horses once you get them."

"Well Ms. Lawson, I would like for you to come back."

They both stood up from their seats. Johnny moved closer to Camille. She could feel her heart flutter at his closeness. "Thank you for coming today Camille," Johnny said as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you Johnny," she said as she gazed back into his deep brown eyes.

They stood looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like a lifetime, but was in fact only a few minutes. "I'll walk you to your car. Do you want to get your things?"

"No Fireman Gage I want to kiss you," she said as she leaned into him and brushed her lips across his. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her closer to him. They shared the gentlest passionate kiss that he had ever had. The two parted breathless. "I think I should get my things now."

"Okay."

The two went into the house. Camille got her purse and keys. Johnny walked her out onto the porch and just as she was about to start down the stairs he pulled her into another kiss. "I'll call you okay?"

"You better Fireman Gage. I'll be waiting," she smiled up at him held closely in his embrace.

Johnny walked her to her Land Rover opening the door to let her in. She climbed in behind the wheel and they said their goodbyes. He watched her as she drove away.

Johnny was very pleased with this beginning to a new chapter in his life. He had his new home, a ranch like he grew up on; he had his friends at Station 51 and their families, and now he thought that maybe he had found the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His life was definitely headed down a new path, and he couldn't wait to see where it might lead.


	2. Chapter 2

The Story Continues

New Paths Chapter 2

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

John Gage awoke to the aches and pains from his injuries. He had been injured many times on the job, but he thought nothing had hurt as much as he did right now. The intense ache in his head caused him to be nauseous. Thinking he would call the nurse to request something to ease his suffering he scanned the bed for the call button, but instead his mind wandered to the events that brought him here once again to Rampart General Hospital. They were at a fire bringing out two security guards. He remembered the sudden onslaught of debris raining down on him. The rest was foggy. Where is Roy? Was he hurt? After a few minutes passed he was reminded of the pain that had awoken him earlier. "Ahhh."

Suddenly Johnny realized he wasn't alone. There was a woman sitting beside his bed, and she immediately got to her feet and came up beside the bed. "Johnny are you okay? Do you need me to call the nurse?"

"Uh? Oh man, my head really hurts."

"Okay hun, I'll get the nurse and see if we can get you something. Are you thirsty? There is some ice water here, or I can get you some milk."

_Milk, she remembers the milk from the flight. Aw man she probably remembers that I get air sick too. Well at least I didn't puke on her. I wish she hadn't seen me like this. Well she is here though._ "Water please," he said in a hoarse whisper. Just as she put the straw to his dry lips the door opened and Dixie McCall, head ER nurse, came into the room to check on her friend.

"Hello Cammie. Hello there tiger. Sorry it took me so long to get here I told the desk nurse to let me know when you were ready for some more pain medicine. I need to get new vitals first," Dixie said as she gently stroked the dark hair from Johnny's forehead in a loving caress. Johnny felt hot and her cool hand felt good against his skin. "I think you may have a bit of a temperature Johnny. You are not going to make this easy on us medical professionals are you tiger?"

"Sorry Dix," he whispered to her.

"Oh I see you are getting a little hoarse there too. Now Johnny Gage, I absolutely forbid you to get pneumonia this time. Do you hear me?" She said as she smiled at her friend. "I know that you have a tendency to do that, but let's not this time. I'll have Dr. Brackett prescribe some antibiotic and we'll see if we can stop that nasty stuff in its tracks." Her next statement was directed at Cammie. "Johnny was hit by a car while on a rescue call a couple of years ago. We had to remove his spleen, and now every time he gets the least little injury he thinks he is supposed to get pneumonia to go along with it." Dixie stepped to the phone on the wall and called Dr. Brackett in his office to explain about Johnny's condition. The doctor told her what medications to administer and for her to let Johnny know that he would be up in a while to check on him. Dixie then called the desk nurse to give her the instructions and request that the medications be brought to the room.

Cammie smiled at the gorgeous man lying in the hospital bed and thought about how dangerous his job is. She also thought how lucky she is that he was on her flight that day, and that she had been asked to work the private medical flight back to LA. Then they had run into each other at her interview for the ER nursing position with Dr. Brackett. He had asked her to his ranch for a picnic. That afternoon with this man was one of the most wonderful times she had ever had. Now here she was visiting him and getting to know the many nice people that called him friend. It was no secret to Cammie why these people cared so deeply for this man. He seemed so caring and friendly and that smile. Wow! She would definitely enjoy getting to know this man better.

She stepped up next to the bed and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to go now Johnny. You will sleep some more after you get your pain meds. I will be out of town tomorrow, but I will be back home the next day. If you are still here I'll come by. If not then I'll wait on you to call me. You do still have my phone number don't you?"

"Uh? I don't…I don't know," he looked at her confused.

"Well why don't you give it to me, and I'll make sure he gets it if he gets to go home before you get back," Dixie offered. She liked this girl and her sisterly protectiveness of Johnny Gage wanted to see him end up with a good woman to take care of him. Maybe Cammie would be that woman.

"Thanks Dix," Johnny smiled up at Cammie. "Guess I'll talk to you in a couple of days. Thanks for coming to see me."

"My pleasure Fireman Gage," she smiled back at him flashing her stunning blue eyes.

Johnny watched as she left the room and then he let out a moan that he could no longer hold back. His ribs hurt, his chest was sore, and his head was killing him.

"Okay Johnny here is something to help you with that pain," Dixie smoothly injected the pain medication into his arm along with the antibiotic. After a few minutes he seemed to relax a bit and sink lower into the pillows. Dixie smoothed the covers over her friend and gently stroked his head. "Alright tiger, everything will be fine now. You just relax and let the medicine do its work. I'll be back in a bit to check on you."

"Okay," was all Johnny could say before he slipped into a blissful sleep.

"Man I can not believe that Gage is in the hospital again," Chet Kelly commented to the group. It just seems like trouble always finds him."

"Johnny just gets injured on the job a lot Chet because he is always the first to volunteer to go into any dangerous situation. I think he wants to protect all of us from possible injury, so he goes instead." Captain Stanley cared deeply for his junior paramedic, and hated to see him at Rampart again.

Hank clapped his hands together and rose from the table. "I had better get home now as you all should. I will see you next shift. Oh and Roy take care of that arm."

The men all headed towards their homes and their families. Except Roy Desoto who wanted to check on his partner one more time. Instead of leaving the hospital with his friends he turned towards the all too familiar ER nurse's desk. "Hey Dix, I thought you would have gone home by now."

"Why Roy Desoto I would have guessed the same thing about you," the head emergency room nurse at Rampart Hospital smiled up at one of her two favorite paramedics. She glanced at the cast on his arm, bandage on his temple and noticed the slight limp when he walked. "You were injured too Roy, and although you were not admitted for observation you need your rest. I can tell you right now if Dr. Brackett sees you wandering around the halls he may change his mind."

"Well I am on my way there now. I just had dinner with the guys, and wanted to check on Johnny one more time."

"I gave him some pain medication and a sedative about 30 minutes ago. Kel was worried that he might not be able to sleep if he spent too much time thinking about how he got here. He will sleep through the night Roy. Go Home." Dixie looked at her friend and noticed the lines of worry that Roy often wore when Johnny was hurt or troubled. "He will be fine tonight. I promise."

"Okay Dixie, I hear ya, but I'll just look in on him for a minute."

"Sure Roy. I'll see you tomorrow. I got off shift 30 minutes ago, and I have a dinner date," the nurse winked at him and slipped from her stool grabbing her purse.

Roy walked quietly into his partner's room and checked the different machines monitoring his friend's vitals. He noticed that Johnny looked relaxed for the first time since they had pulled out of the station before that fateful run. "Sleep well friend. I'll see you tomorrow."

The next morning dawned with Johnny already starting to beg Dr. Brackett to set him free.

"Aw come on Dr. Brackett. Three days? I feel fine. I mean yeah my head hurts some, but I won't over do it. I promise." Johnny pleaded his case with the doctor. "I barely got moved into my new place and really want to go home."

"I am sorry Johnny, but you have started with some kind of infection. You are running a temperature and are still on pain medications. I can not possibly send you home yet. I will agree to monitor the situation. If and I do mean if you are doing better in less time we will see about setting you free," Doctor Brackett stood over his patient with his arms across his chest indicating that he meant what he said.

Johnny slumped further down in his hospital bed, defeated

"Johnny, listen you have been through a building collapse. You have a serious concussion. Your lungs are border line right now from the dust and smoke. You need to rest," Brackett knew he was wasting his time trying to talk Johnny into agreeing but he tried anyway.

Johnny answered by turning his back to the doctor and pulling the bed covers further up around his shoulders. Brackett had seen this child like stubborn side of his friend. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Johnny's back as he finished writing in his chart and left the room. "I'll be up to check on you a little later."

"Humph," was the only reply he got.

True to Doctor Brackett's statement Johnny really knew he had developed an infection. His lungs hurt, his head hurt, and he was achy all over, but he had waited a long time to get his own place. His efforts were rewarded with an extra boost from the trust fund from his parents and now he finally had the ranch he had dreamed of for a long time. He could make his parents proud of him by following in their footsteps with a ranch where he could raise horses like his father had taught him. But he had to get out of this hospital and stay out for a while. Thinking of his future and the beautiful woman he had met he drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke several hours later he realized the fever was worse. He was shivering and thirsty. He had been feverish enough to know it was high, probably at least 103. He reached for the call button just as the door opened and Dixie came into the room. "Dix," he barely got her name out of his dry throat.

"What's wrong tiger? You look like you are not feeling very well." She approached his bed and reached to put her hand on his forehead brushing the wet locks of dark unruly hair from his face. I see your fever is up. Let me get a reading then I'll get you some water, okay?" She went about getting his vitals and temperature. "Johnny I told you not to get pneumonia, but you just didn't listen did you precious."

"Guess not Dix," he whispered and was overcome by a coughing fit.

"Easy tiger, I'll call Dr. Brackett to see what we can do to make you feel better."

Medications were changed and others added. He was also started on oxygen. Dr. Brackett hoped that they could get the pneumonia under control without the need for the vent this time. He knew Johnny had been through enough, but then John Gage always made things harder for the medical team at Rampart.

Roy had meant to get back up to the hospital to check on Johnny that day, but his own injuries had left him tired and hurting. He settled for checking in several times by telephone on his friend. Two days after he and Johnny had been injured in the collapse Roy was finally feeling up to making a visit to see his best friend. Arriving at the hospital Roy ran into another old friend.

Roy and Johnny's old high school classmate and one of the paramedic team's former trainees, Gil Robinson came into the emergency room entrance to say hello to their favorite nurse before checking on Johnny. "Hey Dixie," they said in unison as they approached the nurse's desk.

"Hi guys," she said without much enthusiasm.

"Something wrong Dix?" Roy asked.

"Oh your friend Mr. Gage has decided to make things more difficult for our fine medial staff."

"What's wrong with him Dixie?" Roy asked with alarm in his voice. "He seemed okay when I left night before last and when I called about him yesterday."

"Well Roy he has pneumonia….again. So far we are treating him with a stronger round of antibiotics and oxygen therapy, but if his lungs don't start sounding better pretty soon we'll have to move him to ICU and put him on a vent."

"I'm going up to see him. Gil, you coming?"

Dixie could tell that Roy was already beating himself up internally for not getting by the hospital the day before to be with Johnny.

"Let's go," Gil responded.

The two paramedics headed for the elevators that would take them up to their friend's room. Entering Johnny's room Roy noticed that the lights were dim and the shades drawn. Johnny always wanted the shades wide open to let the sun shine in. The darkness of the room told Roy that his friend really did not feel well at all. "Junior, how are you doing?"

Johnny looked up at his friends and cracked a half smile. "Not so good Pally. Hey Gil. Keeping my partner in line for me?"

"Sure Johnny. I'm trying," Gil smiled back.

Johnny's eyes scanned the apparent injuries Roy had suffered in the building collapse. His arm, the bandage on his forehead, and he was limping. Satisfied that his friend was not in too bad of shape he relaxed his own personal assessment.

Knowing that his friend had been checking out his injuries and wanting him to know he was really all right Roy spoke to him, "You need to concentrate on getting better, okay?" Roy patted his friend on the shoulder as he tried to release the worry he knew Johnny had been harboring.

"K," was all Johnny had strength enough to say. He was exhausted and fell back asleep while his friends were still in the room.

"Man he really has it bad this time Roy," Gil said shaking his head in thought.

"He's been through a lot. I hope he doesn't have to be put on a vent. He just hates that."

"Yeah, but wanting to get back to that ranch will do wonders to help him bounce back to the old Johnny Gage we all know and love," Gil smiled at Roy and patted him on the back with a chuckle. "Let's get out of here and let him sleep."

"Okay Gil and thanks for being here for Johnny. You're a good friend."

"Known him too long not to be Roy. They don't come any better than Gage."

As the two men were leaving Johnny's room they ran into Camille Lawson as she was coming out of the elevator. "Hello Roy, I was just going to check on my new friend. Dixie tells me he has developed pneumonia after all."

"Yes, Johnny never does anything the easy way. Cammie this is Gil Robinson a fellow paramedic and long time friend of Johnny and me," Roy introduced the two.

"Well hello there Gil. I am a new friend of the crew of Station 51. I met Johnny on a flight to Montana and got to know the rest of the crew on the flight back. I couldn't help but become friends with them all. They are a great group of people. I am sure we will be fast friends as well," she smiled at Gil as she reached her hand out to shake his hand.

"I'm sure we will," he returned her smile thinking this lady is special. She is friendly and open just like Johnny. No wonder they had become friends after just meeting once or twice.

"See you later Cammie," Roy told his new friend while thinking that he hoped that she and Johnny might have a future together. He liked this woman. He really liked her.

As the men entered the elevator Roy explained to Gil that Cammie had been the stewardess on the two flights. She had been so helpful and friendly helping care for Johnny on the trip home. Roy was amazed at how similar she was to Johnny just as Gil had been. Roy hoped that his best friend had found someone to share his new found happiness with. Only time would tell.

Camille slipped quietly into Johnny's room noticing immediately as Roy had the dim lights and drawn shades. She had learned already that Johnny liked things bright and happy. He seemed to gain energy from the sunshine and his friends. For the shades to be drawn in the middle of the day did more of a statement to his illness than anyone not knowing the man would recognize. She had only known him for a short while, but he was an open book to anyone who cared to spend time with him. He was caring, compassionate, energetic, and beautiful. Cammie knew she was falling for this man and falling hard. She barely knew him, but she was drawn to him like a magnet; his tanned face and dark wavy hair; the chiseled features of his Indian heritage; that smile, that beaming gorgeous smile. "Oh Camille Lawson you have got it bad," she said to herself or so she thought she had been the only one to hear.

"Got what?" She heard him whisper from the bed.

"Well hey sleepy head. I just got in this morning from my last shift and thought I would find you gone home. What are you doing getting sicker instead of out of here?"

"Dunno," he said coughing.

"Sh hush now you don't have to talk Johnny. Here take a sip of this it will help your throat."

He took the offered drink of water and gave his visitor a glimpse of his Gage smile then closed his eyes again in sleep.

"Rest sweetheart, I'll just sit here for a while with you." She settled in the chair beside his bed and watched him sleep. She couldn't keep her hand from stroking the back of his hand. Something about him just called out to her to touch him. Shaking her head she smiled at herself. _I am really in trouble __here Fireman Gage. I think I am falling in love._ She rested her other arm on the bed rail and laid her head on it all the while stroking his hand.

Dixie found Cammie asleep like that a little while later. She smiled at her knew friend. "Cammie," she shook her slightly. "Cammie wake up you will get a sore neck like that."

"Dixie?" Cammie stirred awake. "Oh my, I must have drifted off to sleep. I usually go home for a nap after a long flight. I just meant to stay a few minutes. What time is it?"

She looked over at Johnny to see his sultry brown eyes looking back at her. She wondered how long he had been awake watching her. She smiled at him.

Dixie also saw the unspoken exchange between the two. "Well you came in my emergency room two hours ago and when you did not stop to say goodbye I wondered if I might find you still here. Okay Johnny let's see how that fever is now." She went about getting new vitals and marking the chart. "Looking good tiger, fever is down some."

"Good," Johnny whispered but never broke his gaze at Cammie.

"Well now maybe you can get better and go home so I can come over and bring you dinner," Cammie told him.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," he coughed the words. They had such a good time at the picnic they shared at his ranch a few weeks ago. He thought spending more time with Cammie sounded great.

"Easy Johnny not so fast tiger, your not home free just yet," Dixie was thrilled at the exchange between the two. Maybe she will be the one for him Dixie thought. He deserves some happiness. "Cammie I think you need to go home and get some rest yourself."

"Yes I think you are right Dixie. Fireman Gage, I will check on you later."

"K."

"Johnny I will let Kel know how you are doing. I suspect he will be up in a while to see for himself. You know our good Dr. Brackett. He loves to be in control," she smiled and brushed his hair from his face. "I have to get back to my emergency room now."

The two women went out together leaving Johnny to sleep.

"Camille I need to ask you a favor," Dixie knew she was taking a chance bringing this up so soon, but she cared deeply for John Gage. He had too much heartache in his life to be hurt again if she could help it.

"Camille? This must be serious Dixie. You used my real name not my nickname."

"Look, I know that I may be assuming a lot here, but you have been very attentive to our Johnny after only briefly knowing him. He has suffered a lot in his life. He has been hurt many times. I just don't want to see him hurt again so soon after…." She paused in her comment to gather her thoughts. "I think you are good for him Camille. I can see he really likes you. Please do not lead him on if you are not serious about being his friend."

"Dixie, John Gage is a very lucky man to have the friends he has. I can see he has some vulnerability. I think that is part of what has attracted me to him; that along with his honesty and openness. How could anyone not be attracted to him? I have to be honest with you. I do not know exactly what I expect, but I think I am falling in love with him and I barely know him. I do not intend to hurt him," she smiled at her new friend. "I can only hope that he may someday feel the same way about me. We will have to give it some time to find out when he is better."

"Thank you Cammie for being honest with me. I am sorry if I butted in where I don't belong. Johnny is very important to me. He saved my life once. I guess I have been there to help save his too."

"No need to apologize Dixie." The two women hugged in the elevator knowing they would be good friends from now on no matter what happened between Cammie and Johnny. "I would like to spend some time getting to know you better as well. Could we do dinner sometime?"

"Well how about right now. I know a quaint little cafeteria that has pretty good food, and I have my dinner break coming up."

"That would be very nice. Lead the way."

The two women quickly made their way through the line at the hospital cafeteria and found a table in the corner where they could talk freely.

"Dixie can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It has been a little over two weeks since I interviewed with Dr. Brackett. Do you know if he has filled the nursing position?"

"No he hasn't. Truthfully he is fighting with the hospital board over the budget trying to get the additional funding to support the needed nursing staff. Don't worry Cammie, he knows you. He always requests you on any medical flights that he is involved in." Dixie did her best to assure the woman.

"Well I know that it has been a while since I spent time working in an emergency setting, but I did work in the ER back home for several years. I would love the opportunity to work here."

"Cammie I answered your question, now it is my turn. I would like to know why you have decided to give up being a stewardess and go back to nursing?"

"Dixie, I have to tell you. I feel like I have missed a lot of opportunities to find a lasting relationship, because I am always traveling. My parents were very happily married. I want to have that in my life, but I don't see that happening as long as I am flying in and out of town all week long. I am ready to settle down and begin to live. Truthfully I have been thinking about making the change for a long time. It wasn't until I met Johnny on his trip to Montana that I finally decided that I needed to give myself a chance to find what I was looking for. I have dated around a lot. Most of the men I have dated were only looking for a good time. I don't want that. I always seem to get dumped after a couple of dates since I won't sleep with everyone I go out with. After a while I started thinking something was wrong with me."

Dixie could not help but smile at her new friend thinking that her dating experience sounded a lot like that sick fireman upstairs.

"I am looking for a man that I can be friends with first. You know get to know them before getting too serious. I don't really like discos or bars. I go there sometimes to hear live bands, but what I really like is a fun bowling game or going on a hike in the woods with a picnic lunch. I love to get away from the city and go camping. I absolutely adore the beach, but mostly early in the morning before the crowds get there. I could sit and count the stars for hours. Most guys think that is such a drag that they don't call me back after the second date."

"Oh Cammie, you are a lovely woman. You shouldn't give in to anyone just to have a date. The things you value are important. We women are often faced with the shallow thoughts of men who only want a good time. Truthfully there are just as many young female nurses here that are just that way. Our friend John Gage has had his share of dating failures, because the nurses he dates think that as a fireman he will be daring and exciting to date. That he will take them to the hottest dance clubs and then well they want him to take them to bed. John Gage is a very loyal man who prefers the quiet simple things in life. His job is exciting enough that when he is off shift he wants to find peace. He also loves to camp and hike. He spends a lot of time bowling with his friends from the fire station, but most importantly to my knowledge John Gage does not sleep around. I think that may be the main reason he gets dumped so often. I am sure you have noticed what a good looking man he is. Many women think that because he is so good looking that he is also a ladies man. That is far from the truth. The real John Gage is anything but a ladies man. Oh yes he is confident in his profession, he and his partner are two of the best paramedics ever to come out of the program here. He is a proficient firefighter and rescue man too, but when it comes to his personal life he is shy. Johnny wants more out of a relationship than a one night stand. He wants someone he can come home to after a bad shift that will help him remember why he does what he does; someone to give him support in his profession; someone who will understand that he gets hurt because he has to do everything in his power to get everyone out of bad situations safely including his crew mates especially his best friend Roy Desoto. You just keep looking for the right man Cammie and one day he will be standing right in front of you."

The two women chatted over their desert and coffee. Meanwhile the topic of their conversation lay upstairs in his hospital bed having a bad dream about the fire that brought him once again to Rampart.

The station was called out to a burning structure in a business complex. Arriving on the scene Captain Stanley was immediately approached by a man in a security officer's uniform. The man told Stanley that his two security officers had been checking the offices on the third floor when the fire broke out. The fire was currently out of control. Captain Stanley hated to send his men into the building. He knew it was unstable. "Johnny, Roy get your gear."

They had come running up beside their Captain as they pulled on their air masks. "There are two missing security guards on the third floor not sure which office. You need to make a quick sweep, in and out. That building is very unstable and the fire is not yet under control. Got it?"

"Got it Cap," Roy responded. "Come on Johnny."

They had searched all but two of the offices on the third floor when Captain Stanley could be heard calling them from the HT in Roy's turnout coat pocket. Pulling off his mask Roy had answered their Captain. "HT 51 to Engine 51."

"What's your status HT 51?"

"Two offices to go Cap."

"Negative Roy it's too unstable. Abandon search. I repeat abandon the search and get out now."

Roy looked over at him and he shook his head. "I'll take the last office Roy. You get that one. We'll be out in a few minutes. They have to be in one of them."

Roy had nodded his head in agreement. The two friends set out to finish their search. Roy came back out of the office that he had searched empty handed. He felt uneasy about the situation and headed towards the last office where his partner had gone. "Roy in here I found them," Johnny remembered calling out to his partner.

The memories of the accident that had put him in the hospital were distressing to Johnny. His head thrashed from side to side. He knew that the ceiling would be falling down on him and Roy any second. He didn't want to remember how that felt. He didn't want to remember that they almost lost their victims because he hadn't been fast enough to get them out sooner. He failed those security guards and his partner.

Once in the office Captain Stanley could be heard yelling into the HT. "Desoto! Gage! Report your status. Get out! Get out of there now!"

Johnny knew they would be in trouble for disobeying orders from their captain, but wouldn't he be glad they found these men? Roy hoisted the larger man onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry while Johnny had struggled to get the other man over his own shoulder. Together they moved into the hall and towards the stairs that would lead them out. Just as they were nearing the staircase they felt the tremble in the structure. "Hurry Johnny, it's gonna go any minute."

"Right behind you Pally."

They started down the stairs just as the rumbling and trembling structure came down all around them. His helmet had come off…again and a large ceiling support beam crashed down on his head. He saw stars. Trying to hold onto the injured man on his shoulders and continue down the stairs he lost his footing and the group of four men tumbled down the flight of stairs. He remembered coming to a stop on the landing in a heap with the others. The debris continued to rain down on the fallen men. Darkness fell on him. He didn't remember how they had gotten them out or if the guard he had been carrying was injured worse or not. He only remembered fighting unsuccessfully to stay awake. Looking for his best friend amongst the rubble, but not being able to see him through his blurred vision and the pain, the excruciating pain he felt in his head and then blackness.

The distraught fever ravaged man tossed and turned in the bed moaning. His arms reached out for something, but what was he reaching for. "Unnn. Ohhh." His breaths were rapid and shallow. "Hurry, Go." He yelled into the emptiness of his room. "Watch out Roy it's coming down!"

Dixie and Cammie heard the yelling coming from Johnny's room as they came off the elevator. They hurried into his room to find him thrashing about in the bed. Dixie reached for the call button and requested Dr. Brackett be paged. Cammie went to the bathroom to get a cool damp cloth and began wiping Johnny's face and whispered soothingly to him. He stopped yelling and his breathing slowed a little, but he was still breathlessly moaning when Dr. Brackett came in. Dixie had been getting new vitals and pulled the thermometer from his armpit where she had been getting an auxiliary temperature reading. "BP 110 over 89, pulse 124, respirations 35 and labored, temperature 103.2," she stated as she wrote the information in the chart.

"Well Johnny you insist on making this hard," Dr. Brackett handed the chart to Dixie with the new notes he had made describing the change in medications to try to get Johnny's temperature down and his labored breathing under control. He was also watching the way that Cammie administered care to the very sick man.

She continued to bathe his face and arms with the damp cloth and talked soothingly to the man. Dr. Brackett noticed that Johnny had opened his eyes and seemed to be searching the room for something or someone. "Dixie, I thing we need to give Roy a call. He is the next of kin, and we may be headed for the vent before the day is done."

"Okay Kel, I'll call him now."

Johnny knew that someone was talking to him, but all he could really hear was the constant buzzing noise in his ears. For some reason he didn't understand he was drawn to the voice. A short time later Roy joined Cammie beside Johnny's bed. "He finally relaxed enough to rest easy. I don't know what he was dreaming about, but it upset him a lot." Cammie looked into Roy's eyes with worried eyes of her own. Roy saw the caring in her eyes. He knew this woman was getting serious about his best friend and that pleased him greatly. "Do you have any idea what has him so upset?"

"I am pretty sure he was remembering the accident. He may not remember that we got the victims out safely. They survived with a fighting chance because Johnny would not give up the search even when we were ordered out. I'll talk to him when he wakes up again. Cammie, if you need to leave I'm here now."

"No Roy I couldn't possibly leave right now. Not until I know what is happening with Johnny."

Roy pulled over the chair from the other side of the room and placed it beside the one Cammie now sat in. She didn't take her eyes off the sleeping man. Roy settled in the chair for the long night. He wouldn't leave his best friend's side until he too knew what was happening with Johnny. Roy and Cammie sat in silence on their self inflicted vigil watching over their friend.

"You know Roy, I think he is an amazing man, and I hope that you don't mind if I try to get to know him better. I know he values your opinion, so if you have no objections then I will be around a lot." She smiled at Roy.

"Johnny is a grown man. He dates who he chooses to date, but in fact Cammie I think it would be nice for you and Johnny to get to know each other better. He is a good man you know."

"I can see that he is, especially if his choice in friends is any indication of who he really is."

Just when the two finished talking Johnny started thrashing in the bed in a fevered fit. Roy took his friend's hand and talked to him. "Johnny the guards are all right. We got them out. You can relax now. I'm here. I'm okay. Take it easy Junior." Johnny relaxed under Roy's instructions and he rested quietly again.

Several hours later Cammie was resting her head on the side of Johnny's bed and Roy was reclining in the chair with his feet propped up on the end of the bed. That is where they were when Johnny's fever broke and he woke up to find them there. When he stirred in the bed both of his friends jerked awake. "Johnny are you okay?" Roy asked.

"Thirsty."

"Here Johnny have some ice water." Cammie lifted the straw to his lips.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Roy pressed the call button and asked for Dr. Brackett to be paged.

A short time later Dr. Brackett and Dixie McCall came into the room.

"How is he Roy?" Brackett asked as he approached the bed. He could see that Johnny looked better. "Well welcome back Mr. Gage. Let me check your lungs. Dixie can you get his vitals?"

"Sure Kel."

"Well Johnny I think the antibiotics are doing their job. Looks like you may have avoided the vent this time."

"Good."

"You may still get out of here in a couple of days as we originally thought, but we will take it one day at a time okay?"

"Yeah Doc Thanks," he whispered as he looked over at Roy and then Cammie. His eyes rested on the beautiful blue eyes looking back at him and he fell into a restful sleep.

Roy and Cammie both agreed to go home since Johnny was better, but they both knew they would be back again after a few hours of their own rest. Cammie had another flight the next afternoon and wanted to see Johnny before she left.

The next morning was cloudy and the weather forecast predicted a bad thunderstorm. Arriving at the hospital in her stewardess uniform, Cammie stopped by to see Dixie before going up to visit with Johnny. "Good morning Dixie."

"Well good morning to you too. My you look nice in your uniform."

"Thank you, but I hope to be trading it in for a white one soon."

"I hope that wish comes true for you Cammie. If things don't work out here then you should try some of the other hospitals in the area. You will make a wonderful ER nurse."

"Well I was on my way up to visit Fireman Gage."

"Cammie why do you call him 'Fireman Gage'?"

"Oh I think it's cute. That is how he first introduced himself to me. I guess you might say I am kind of teasing him, but I don't know if he knows it yet." She smiled at the nurse. "I had better get up there before I have to report to the airport."

When Cammie reached for the handle of the door to Johnny's room she could hear that he was talking to someone.

"Cap I don't know I just….she's well….kinda special…I think. I really want to…ya know get to know her better."

"Well John that's good. I like her. She seems like a really nice woman."

"Thanks Cap."

Cammie didn't know what to think. Could he be talking to his Captain about her, or did he have another woman that he was interested in. She was afraid to find out the answer to that question. Deciding that it must be some other woman Cammie turned and headed towards the stair well instead of going into his room. She had tears in her eyes. Dixie had seen the woman rush away from Johnny's room and wondered what had happened. She could also hear Johnny and Hank Stanley talking through the door to the room. They were obviously discussing something important to Johnny and it sounded like it involved a certain woman. Dixie wondered if Cammie thought they were talking about someone besides her. Thinking to herself that she needed to get in touch with her new friend and make sure she understood that John Gage might also be falling for her Dixie headed for the telephone at the nurse's desk to call the medical flight service and try to find out how to get in touch with Cammie before she boarded the flight she was assigned to. Unfortunately the flight had taken off before Dixie could get through on the number the service had given her.

By the time Cammie's flight took off the storm was raging. The Air Traffic Control Tower had almost grounded all flights, but hers had gotten permission to take off before that happened. After a short time in the air the storm worsened. The plane jolted from the winds and lightning struck the nose of the aircraft. The pilots and stewardesses did everything they could to calm the passengers. They were barely outside of Los Angeles when the aircraft went down.

Johnny was watching the news in his hospital room when the initial report came across. He recognized the name of the airline immediately. He knew that Cammie had a flight that day, because when he had asked Dixie if she knew where she was he had been informed that she was working. He could not believe his ears when the names of the crew were announced. She was on the downed plane. They had gone down in a wooded area and a rescue operation was underway. Finally he had met someone that he thought he might could really fall in love with, and he may very well have lost her forever in the blink of an eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Facing Tragedy

New Paths Chapter 3

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny sat in total shock staring at the TV screen and pictures of the crew from the downed plane were shown. When Camille Lawson's picture came on the screen he gasped. "No, no, no." he spoke to the empty room. He threw the covers off and turned to get out of the hospital bed. His quick movement caused a wave of dizziness and nausea.

"Where do you think you're going?" Roy asked entering the doorway and then he moved to the bed to keep Johnny from falling.

"She…um..Cammie…th…they…cr…cras…crashed," he stuttered. He looked pale and unsteady.

"I know Johnny. Cap called me. They were called to join the search party. He told me to get over here and make sure you stayed put. Neither you nor I are in any condition to be out there. He said if he saw either of us any where near the area he would put us on formal reprimand, and possibly even a suspension. Now you are going to get back into bed," Roy moved to help Johnny settle back down in the bed. "Cap also said to tell you he would call or get word to you as soon as he had any information."

Johnny's shoulders slumped. He swayed and began to fall forward as Roy supported his weight. Truthfully the attempt to get out of bed had overwhelmed him and he felt like he was going to pass out. Dixie came rushing into the room just in time to see Roy trying to get Johnny back in the bed.

"What may I ask is going on here?" She knew what had happened. That is why she was here in Johnny's room, but she decided to play ignorant and keep the mood light as long as possible. "John Gage you get back in that bed this instant!" She moved to the other side of the bed to help Roy get Johnny settled. "Where were you thinking on going Tiger?"

"Cammie…..Oh God Dixie she was on that plane," he pointed to the TV screen.

"I know Johnny, but I'm sure she's okay. She is a resourceful woman. She has medical training. Remember she is a nurse. She has worked trauma before." Dixie smoothed Johnny's untamed hair from his face. "Don't borrow trouble Johnny."

Just as Dixie was smoothing the covers back across Johnny's chest Dr. Brackett came into the room. "Well I have good news," he spoke without knowing what had just transposed. "The board has given me the funding to hire the additional staff we need in the ER. I guess I don't have to tell any of you who my first new employee will be." He looked over at the disheveled group before him. "What's going on here?"

Johnny glared at the doctor. "Well since you didn't hire her before now you may not get the opportunity."

"Excuse me?" Dr. Brackett did not understand the anger presented at him by his patient.

"Just look at that and maybe you can figure it out," Johnny pointed at the news cast. "If you had hired her three weeks ago she might not have been on that crashed plane!" He yelled at Dr. Brackett.

"Now wait just a minute Johnny you know I have to go through the hospital red tape. Wait are you saying she's….."

"No Kel," Dixie broke in before Dr. Brackett could ask if Cammie had perished in the crash. "The plane went down and a search party has been dispatched. Station 51 is there. They will keep us posted."

Dr. Brackett paled at the news. He looked over at Johnny and noticed his strained appearance. Johnny was sitting perched on his elbows with a fixed stare at the TV. "Oh God," Johnny said looking shell shocked.

"Dixie I think we need to get things set up downstairs in the event that some of the injured are brought here, but first I think," he picked up Johnny's chart and made a few notes in it for a light sedative. They did not need the strain from this news to send Johnny into a relapse. "Roy I think it would be a good idea for you to keep our friend company for a little while. Dixie isn't it time for his meds?"

Dixie and Dr. Brackett went into the hall where he explained his notes and how he wanted her to give Johnny a mild sedative to relax him. "It may help him to get some needed sleep. It isn't very strong, but he is already weak. Just give it to him. Don't tell him what you are doing. I'll speak to Roy to let him know the plan. Johnny does not need to get overly excited or stressed right now."

"You're right Kel. I'll take care of it right away and meet you downstairs."

Stepping back into Johnny's room Dr. Brackett walked right up to Johnny's bed and spoke to him, "Johnny I am truly sorry all of this has happened. I do want you to know that if I could have hired her sooner then I certainly would have. Don't lose faith Johnny. She will need all of us to be strong for her when she gets home. I don't know if she told you this or not, but Camille's parents are deceased. She will need the support and care of her friends. I'll let you know if we get any news from the crash site. Okay? Now I need you to try to remain calm. I'll check on you later. Roy, can I speak with you a minute? Besides I think there is a fresh pot of coffee at the nurse's desk. I think Johnny could use some too."

Roy and Dr. Brackett left the room just as Dixie came back in. Johnny was still staring at the TV screen even though the show he had been watching earlier was back on. It was a medical show called Marcus Welby and this episode was about a young couple that had gotten pregnant and the girl did not want to keep the baby, but her boyfriend did. He couldn't watch it anymore, but did not want to miss any news updates, so he just stared at the screen.

"Here you go Tiger. Let me just give you these meds," Dixie hated tricking him with the sedative, but she knew that Dr. Brackett was right about Johnny not needing stress to overcome him right now.

"Hey!" Johnny noticed the extra shot. "What's that?"

"Your meds Johnny." Dixie had to turn away from him. She could not look him in the eye right now knowing that she had just injected a sedative that he did not know he was getting.

"But there were three. Dixie why the extra….." He didn't finish the question, because he immediately began to feel the relaxing effects of the shot. "Dixie?"

"Johnny you have to calm down. I hated to give you that shot, but Kel thinks you needed it and well I agree. You won't be any help to Cammie if you make yourself sick again. Just relax. It was not a very strong sedative, just to help take the edge off. Please do not be angry. You know I would never do anything to hurt you right?" She stroked his hair as he looked up at her. He did know how much she cared. He just could not be angry at her.

"Okay Dixie, but I need to know what's happening. I mean I think she may be the one. You know? I really feel good when I am with her. It was just like that from the first time I met her. We like the same things, she has about the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Oh God Dixie what if?"

"No what ifs John Roderick Gage. No what ifs. She will be found. She will be okay. We have to believe that. Do you understand me?" She needed to be sure he understood. She needed him to keep the faith.

Roy came back in the room with two cups of coffee. He could tell the conversation had been tense. "Here you go Johnny. This is some really good coffee." Dixie raised the head of the bed so Johnny could sip his coffee. He again began staring at the TV screen.

"Okay, I'll be back to check on you boys in a little while." Dixie bent down and kissed Johnny on his forehead in a very sisterly fashion. "I love you John Gage. I promise to be here for you and for Cammie."

"Thanks Dix."

The nurse stood and watched him for a few more minutes. Johnny's eyelids grew heavy and he slipped into a restless sleep.

Almost immediately Johnny began dreaming about the time he and Cammie had together at his ranch. He dreamt of how he told her about the work he needed to do on the barn and stables in order to get it ready for horses. He had shared his dream of making it a working ranch that would at some point pay for itself through the breeding of fine horses. She had been very interested in the way his father had taught him the Lakota ways with horses. He had shared some of the Lakota language. She had tried unsuccessfully to pronounce some of the phrases. They had laughed together and he had encouraged her to keep trying. Someday she would get the hang of it. He didn't have the heart to tell her that the way she pronounced some of the words made them come out as insults.

Roy noticed that Johnny had a pleasant look on his face as he slept. "I hope you are having a good dream Johnny. I hope we get good news soon. I don't think you could take it if Cammie is not okay."

Johnny's dream shifted to his describing some of the foods his mother learned to cook from the women on the Lakota Reservation. One of his favorites was Buffalo wasna which was a type of pancake made with dried buffalo, dried berries, and fat or bone marrow. He had explained that Buffalo wasna is an ideal food for nourishment because of its high quality and quantity of protein from the buffalo meat. He explained that it was a very traditional type of food for the Lakota. If you did not want to use Buffalo meat the wasna could also be made with corn. The corn was roasted and ground into meal then mixed with fat and berries. He explained that when his mother made the corn wasna she used sugar, berries, and butter instead of fat. The Lakota tribe considered the corn wasna as a type of candy because it was sweet. He also described the kinds of berries his mother preferred to use which included chokecherries, raisins, blueberries, and cranberries. Johnny had also explained to her that wasna was considered "spirit food" because it was eaten by their ancestors, and was commonly shared during tribal ceremonies. She was very interested in his stories about his parents. He promised to make her some wasna the next time she came to the ranch. He had also told her about Buffalo stew which was called "timtsila" by his people. She had not been as impressed with that particular dish made with turnips, hominy and buffalo and served with fried bread. She had scrunched her nose at the idea. He had laughed at her and told her that she would be pleasantly surprised at how good it tasted if she would just give it a try. He told her he could make her some using beef instead of the Buffalo. After playfully arguing over whether or not she would give it a try sometime, Johnny had won her over. He smiled broadly at her and gave her a big goofy playful hug.

He shifted in the bed and seemed to become a bit restless. Roy wondered if he was still having a good dream.

Johnny's mind wandered to the possibilities that revolved around a plane crash. He and Roy had some experience with small crashes. Some had not turned out very well. He could see Cammie laying on the ground bleeding and still. In his dream she did not survive. He bolted up in the bed breathless. He had a glazed terrified look in his eyes. Roy knew that he was not fully awake, but he had to try to sooth his friend. "Johnny. Wake up buddy. It was just a dream, a very bad dream. Johnny are you with me?"

Johnny trembled beneath his friend's hands. He slowly focused on Roy. "I um yeah. I'm okay. Roy have you heard from the guys?"

"No Johnny not yet." Roy eased Johnny back into the bed. "Why don't you try to get some more sleep. I'll wake you if we hear anything new."

"Okay," Johnny said as his eyelids again grew heavy.

While Johnny slept his friends from station 51 along with Roy and Johnny's paramedic replacements had joined the search party. The plane had gone down in a heavily wooded area. There was nowhere for the plane to have landed. There were a few clearings but not long enough for a landing. It most certainly had crashed into the trees. Never the less it was their job to find it. Half of the Los Angeles County Fire Department was dispatched to join the search. The men were spread out on foot in a wide grid search pattern. Communication was kept at a minimum to keep the radio channels open for updates. The crew from Station 51 had been hiking for about an hour when they heard shouts from somewhere just to the left and ahead of them. Then Captain Stanley's HT cracked and it was announced that some wreckage had been found. All searchers were directed to turn towards that direction. As they approached closer to the main crash site debris was everywhere. Chet looked over at Marco and without words they both knew that the other was thinking that there could not possibly have been survivors. The plane parts were everywhere. There were bodies intermingled with the wreckage. It appeared that no one had survived, until shouts were heard from the other side of the clearing. Could it be possible that someone had survived? The many firemen on the scene descended on a section of the fuselage that was somewhat intact. The men began the work of extracting the victims from the mangled section of the aircraft. It appeared to be part of the tail section. Although they were injured, some severely, there were survivors. Mike and Hank watched carefully each victim as they were brought out of the wreckage. Chet and Marco were inside helping hand the victims out as they were splinted, bandaged and placed on back boards as best as the paramedics could in the cramped space. So far none of the crew from 51's had seen their friend. They began fearing that she was not among the survivors. Each man wondered how they would face Johnny with the news that Cammie had not survived. They wondered if he would ever forgive them for not bringing her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Discoveries

New Paths Chapter 4

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

It seemed to the rescuers that they had been working for hours to free the victims of the plane crash. Those that had not died on impact had been in the tail section that was still somewhat in tact. Victim after victim was handed out on backboards and in stokes. Many were seriously injured, but miraculously some had only minor injuries and bruising. The A-shift of Station 51 was a part of the rescue operation, but these men had more of a stake in the outcome. They were hoping to find their new friend Camille Lawson among the survivors. John Gage, one of their paramedics had taken a very strong liking to the stewardess who was also a licensed RN. He was not a part of this operation and neither was his partner Roy Desoto. They were both on the injured list, and Johnny was still hospitalized.

"Cap!" Marco yelled to his superior. "They found her."

"Is she?" Captain Stanley could not voice the question.

"She appears to be unconscious. She had apparently been trying to help several of the victims when she collapsed. They are bringing her out now."

"Okay let's get her over to triage as soon as possible, and then we will get word to Johnny and Roy on her condition." Captain Stanley directed his men.

"Mike can you grab that end of the stokes while I climb out of here?" Chet asked his crewmate.

"Marco let me have your end," Captain Stanley reached for the stokes as Marco tried to climb out of the wreckage. As he looked down at Cammie he saw her expressive blue eyes looking back at him. "Hello little lady. You're going to be just fine. I know one paramedic that will be glad to know we found you."

Cammie smiled weakly at her friends, "Tell him I think I have developed motion sickness on airplanes."

The new friends laughed as they all moved as a group towards the needed medical treatment for their friend. The men had such a sense of relief that they would not have to face Johnny with bad news. True they didn't know the extent of Cammie's injuries, but she was alert and talking to them.

Captain Stanley went to the bio-phone and began to speak to the hospital "Rampart this is Squad 51 how do you read?"

"Read you loud and clear 51." Dr. Brackett's voice could be heard from the radio.

"Rampart please be advised we have a female patient, victim of a plane crash. Rampart patient is Camille Lawson. She is conscious and coherent, condition and vitals to follow. Please stand by." Captain Stanley handed the phone to his temporary paramedic and leaned in to speak directly to Cammie. "Dr. Brackett will let Johnny and Roy know we have found you. Chet, Marco, Mike and I will be up here for a while longer helping with the cleanup. We will check on you at Rampart as soon as we can."

"Thank you Hank," Camille whispered to her friend. "I hope to see you soon."

"You can count on that Camille." He smiled at her as he stood.

"Cammie you take it easy," Chet patted her on the shoulder.

"I thank God you survived," Marco smiled at her.

Mike bent down beside Cammie and put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what Johnny would have done if you had not survived. He is very attracted to you Ms. Lawson. We are all very pleased to know you are safe." Then Mike bent down and kissed Cammie on the cheek. "Welcome back to our little family."

The four men went back to their duties knowing that Cammie was in good hands.

Dr. Brackett gave instructions to the paramedics for treatment and based on the fact that he feared internal injuries he requested she be transported along with two of the other more severely injured by helicopter. He wanted her safe at Rampart as soon as possible. He intended to offer her a job the minute she was strong enough to accept it. "Dixie, they are bringing Camille in. She is conscious, but I suspect some internal injuries. She will be arriving in about 15 minutes on copter 10. We need to have portable x-ray standing by. We may also need to get her up to surgery."

"Okay Kel I'll get everything ready while you go tell Johnny and Roy." She smiled at the doctor knowing that he intended to do just that before the victims arrived.

"Be right back." Dr. Kelly Brackett disappeared into the elevator and headed straight for Johnny's room. He wanted to let them know she was on her way and be back in the ER when she arrived. He made his way down the hall to Johnny's room at a very quick pace, almost running. Pushing the door open without even knocking Brackett noticed that Johnny was turned toward the window with his back to the room. Looking over to Roy with questioning eyes he asked, "Is he asleep?"

"No Doc, but he's not talking either." Roy was clearly concerned about his best friend.

"Johnny?" Dr. Brackett put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. He waited for Johnny to acknowledge him before continuing. Johnny slowly turned his head towards the doctor. Brackett could see the red eyes and pale complexion of his friend. "Johnny she's alive. She's on her way here right now on Chopper 10. I'll take care of her myself and let you know as soon as I can how she is. She's conscious and alert. She'll be here any minute. Now you just stay here and relax. She will be in good hands."

Johnny blinked several times at Dr. Brackett trying to be sure he was not imagining what he had just heard. Then his face brightened with the biggest crooked Gage grin imaginable. "Really? She's alive? Roy did you hear? Cammie's alive!"

"I heard Junior. Thank God!"

"Okay Johnny, Roy I have to get back down there. I'll either come up or send word up as soon as I can." With that Dr. Brackett turned on his heal still smiling and rushed from the room.

Back in the ER the ambulances that had met the copter were backing into the bay just as Dr. Brackett came off the elevator. "Joe you can take this patient into treatment 2, Mike take this one to treatment 5; I'll take Camille into treatment 4. Dixie you're with me. Let's move." The gurneys were moved into the respective treatment rooms. Dr. Brackett and Dixie followed Cammie's into the treatment room. Dr. Brackett looked down at his patient. "Hello Camille."

She gave him a weak smile in return.

"Can you give me some idea of where you are hurting?" Dr. Brackett already knew what the paramedics at the scene had told him, but he wanted to be sure they did not miss anything.

"My right arm and shoulder, my right hip and my abdomen."

"Okay did you hit your head? I was told you were unconscious."

"Um I must have. I don't remember."

"Dixie we will need a full skull series, the right side including the arm, shoulder and hip. Let's get the chest and abdomen as well to be sure there are no ribs involved. We will need blood gases, type and cross." Dr. Brackett continued to check Camille over as he spoke, gently probing her abdomen to try to find the exact location of her discomfort. The portable x-ray technician rolled the equipment into the room. "Camille we will be right back."

"Okay," she knew they had to leave the room during the x-rays, but before they could get away she had to know if Johnny had been told she was alive. "Dr. Brackett have you talked to Johnny?"

"Yes Camille, and he is waiting for a report from me on how you are doing. I will let him know as soon as we know for sure about all of your injuries, okay?" Dr. Brackett patted her on the knee and left the room.

It had just been a little while since Brackett had told Johnny that Cammie was alive and here at Rampart, but to Johnny it seemed like a lifetime. Roy knew the waiting was driving Johnny crazy. "I'll be right back." Roy slipped from the room with the intention to find out what was happening in the ER. He noticed a wheel chair in the hall apparently not being used at the moment. He knew that he and Johnny would be in big trouble for this, but right now he didn't care. If it were Joanne in the ER he would do whatever it took to be by her side. If Johnny felt for Camille Lawson what Roy thought he felt then he would be wanting the same thing. So without too much hesitation the normally level headed part of the Desoto/Gage team did something not so level headed. He took the wheel chair into Johnny's room, grabbed a robe and helped his friend into the waiting wheelchair.

"Roy?"

"Be quiet Johnny, we'll face the consequences later. Right now we need to get passed the nurses' station, so just act natural."

Johnny could not help but laugh. His partner the ever sensible Roy Desoto was sneaking him down to see the woman he knew now that he was in love with. What would the guys think about this? "Roy I can't believe…"

"Shush." Roy peeked out the door into the hall. Seeing that the nurses were not at the desk he pushed open the door and backed the wheelchair into the hall while looking in both directions. He thought that it would be safer to catch the elevators on the next hallway away from the nurses that were responsible for Johnny's care, so he rushed Johnny around the corner. Johnny was having the time of his life. Sure he still felt bad and was still weak, but Roy was pulling a stunt that most people would only expect to come from him. This was great. Johnny turned his head to look up at Roy and saw his friend with a big grin on his face. "This is kind of fun." Roy looked like a kid in a candy store. "I don't know why I haven't tried this before."

"Whoa Pally, don't forget you're the one who always keeps me in check. What will happen if you start acting like me?"

"Never happen Junior, these are extenuating circumstances." Roy smiled down at his friend. The elevator finally arrived. Roy pushed Johnny in and pressed the button for the ER. When the doors slid open he was hiding behind the panel with the buttons leaving Johnny in the field of vision.

"Chicken." Johnny grinned up at his friend.

Roy peered around the open doorway and when he didn't see Dixie or Dr. Brackett he pushed Johnny towards the treatment rooms. "How do we know which one?" Just as he asked the question the door to treatment room 4 opened and a portable x-ray unit was being pushed out. "Hey George, do you know which room Ms. Camille Lawson is in?"

"Sure Roy I just took her pictures. She's right here in 4." George held the door open so Roy could wheel Johnny into the room.

Johnny tried to get up from the chair and Roy pushed him back down. "Not so fast Junior. I got you here, but you have to stay in that chair." Knowing that Dr. Brackett would be back any minute and that they would be busted he immediately pushed Johnny over to the treatment table.

Cammie turned her head towards all the commotion in her treatment room and blue eyes met brown. "Johnny!"

"Cammie, Jesus, I thought."

"No Johnny. I'm not ready to leave you just yet. I'm glad you're here."

"You're glad I'm here? God Cammie I've never been more glad to see anyone in my entire life."

"Seriously Cammie we are really glad to see you," Roy smiled at his new friend.

"Thanks Roy I'm glad to see you too."

"Oh Johnny I was so afraid." Cammie had been able to keep control of her emotions until she saw Johnny. She let go of the tears she had been holding. Johnny took hold of her hand and held it while he reached up and stroked her hair. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and told her it would be okay.

"Cammie you are going to be okay. I'm right here. I will take care of you." Johnny wanted to take her into his arms and take away all of her pain, but he knew that she was injured. His medical training kept him from doing that.

"John Gage I told you to wait in your room," Dr. Brackett barked at Johnny as he entered the room.

"Busted," Roy said as he grinned at Johnny. "Guess the game is over."

"Cammie I guess I have to let Roy take me back now. You are in good hands here with Dr. Brackett and Dixie. I will see you again as soon as I can." He bent down and kissed her hand. "I uh…" He looked around the room. Dixie and Dr. Brackett pretended to be deep in a discussion over Cammie's chart. Roy pretended to be interested in something on the other side of the room. Johnny knew they were doing their best to give him some semblance of privacy. "I love you Camille Lawson," he whispered to her. "I really love you."

"Oh Johnny, I love you too," she smiled at him. He could have sworn that he saw a twinkle in her beautiful blue eyes.

Johnny's face broke with the biggest Gage grin ever. "Wow. Really? You really do?"

"Yes I do."

"Well now that we have that out of the way. Gage back to your room. Desoto I don't want to see either one of you in this ER again until you are back on duty. I can't believe you let him talk you into helping him get down here." At the last statement Johnny and Roy busted out laughing. "What?"

"Well Doc I can't let Johnny take the blame. This time it was totally my idea. I just thought that if Joanne were here I would have to be by her side and….well here we are."

"I don't believe it. Roy you have been hanging around with Johnny for way too long," Dixie smiled at the two. "Now get out of here so we can take care of Cammie."

Roy rolled Johnny into the hall. "She loves me Roy. She really loves me."

"Yeah I heard," Roy said chuckling.

"Man I'm the luckiest man around." Johnny sat taller in his wheelchair. He felt better than he had in days.


	5. Chapter 5

Recuperation

New Paths Chapter 5

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Several hours later Cammie was settled in her SICU room beginning the slow process of recovering from surgery to repair an injury to her liver and removal of her spleen. Dr. Brackett had hoped to save her spleen, but that had not been in the cards. Dixie bathed her new friends face and encouraged her to wake up, "Camille you need to wake up for me honey."

Cammie stirred and turned her head slowly from side to side. Her eyelids fluttered and her lips moved as if she were about to say something. Gradually she opened her eyes and searched the room for the voice. Settling her eyes on Dixie the corners of her mouth turned upward. She continued to blink back the drowsiness she still felt from the anesthesia. "Dixie?"

"Yes Cammie I'm here."

"How bad?"

"My, my Miss Lawson you certainly are like your friend Fireman Gage. That is usually the first question he asks when he wakes up too. You have just come from surgery to repair your liver. We had to remove your spleen. I don't have to tell you what that means. I'm sure as a qualified ER nurse you are well aware. You have several broken ribs and deep bruising, but miraculously that seems to be the extent of your injuries."

"Dixie?"

"Yes?"

"How many people died? I….I tried to help as many of the survivors…I couldn't…I tried."

"I know you did sweetheart. Now you rest. I don't know how many survivors there were. We will find out soon enough about that. You need to concentrate on getting better. I know a good friend of mine who will be itching to see you as soon as Dr. Brackett will let him." She smiled at her friend. As she watched her friend's eyes blink several times then open wide, her mouth opening and closing, and the alarmed look she had on her face Dixie knew what was coming. She reached for the emesis basin and placed it just in time. She held Cammie over, so she could be sick. "Well that's one more thing you have in common with our Fireman Gage." She stroked Cammie's hair and helped her to once again relax and drift to sleep.

Johnny refused to sleep. He had been waiting for word from Dr. Brackett on Cammie's surgery. Roy sat in the chair by Johnny's bed with his feet propped up on the bed watching the news that had been following the crash. Captain Stanley, Chet, Marco, and Mike were also in various positions around the room. "Man why don't they tell us something? This waiting is nuts." The other five men in the room chuckled at Johnny's statement knowing they had spent many an hour 'waiting' for word on him after his countless injuries and illnesses.

Dr. Brackett chose that moment to enter the room. He was still in his surgery scrubs and looked worn out, but he was smiling.

"Doc?"

"She's out of surgery Johnny. She had some damage to her liver that we repaired, some severe damage to her spleen which we had to remove. She has several broken ribs and some deep bruising, but she will be fine."

"Wow, thanks Doc! Where is she? When can I see her?" The others chuckled as Johnny probed the good doctor.

"Well Mr. Gage she is in SICU, and you my friend are still my patient and need to stay right here in your room. Understood?" Dr. Brackett said with his arms crossed and a very serious look on his face.

"Um sure doc," Johnny said as he slumped in the bed.

"However, Roy and the others can check on her for you in about an hour. If all goes well this evening she will be moved to a regular room tomorrow morning and maybe if you behave yourself you will be allowed a short visit."

Johnny visibly cheered up, "Okay thanks doc." At that Dr. Brackett left the room. "Did you hear that? Cammie is going to be just fine. Man she is some woman isn't she? Wow I am some kind of lucky. I have a beautiful woman who says she loves me who survived a plane crash. She is really something! Man I can't believe it. Isn't it great?"

Roy laughed at his friend, "Yes Johnny it is great."

"She said what?" Chet answered as Johnny's statement sunk in. "What is this about Cammie 'loving' you? Gage your delusional. Why would a hot, educated chick want a disaster magnet like you around?"

"Well I'll have you know Chester B that Miss Camille Lawson and I are in love," Johnny smiled as he placed his hand across his chest and had a definite twinkle in his expressive brown eyes. "She said so in the ER. Just ask my partner here."

Roy shook his head in agreement with his 'lucky' partner. "She sure did."

"Wow Johnny that's wonderful," Marco was first to congratulate him.

Mike simply whistled.

"Well John does that mean we will be hosting a wedding any time soon?" Captain Stanley asked.

"Wha….wedding? I…I…don..don't know. I..um..hadn't…um I…maybe. I'm not…sure."

The group of men was bowled over with laughter at the stammering of their friend.

"Okay John I don't think there is any hurry on that." Captain Stanley patted his youngest crew man on the shoulder to try to calm him down.

"Roy? Do you think?"

"Johnny you have only known Cammie for a couple of months. The two of you have been through quite a lot in that short amount of time. Why don't you give it some time? When you are both out of the hospital and can spend some time together you will figure it out. Don't worry about it right now."

"Thanks Roy," Johnny visibly relaxed. True he was in love with Cammie, but the thought of marriage scared him. It scared him a lot.

"Well gentlemen I for one am exhausted. I think that I will make my exit and check on Camille tomorrow morning. I think she has had enough excitement for one day. Roy since you are the best judge of medical stability you should be the one to check on her for us tonight. Let us know how she is after your visit. John take care of yourself and stay out of trouble. Men." Captain Stanley clapped his hands together signaling to the other three members of his crew that it was time to go.

"Aw Cap I wanted to see Cammie and make sure she doesn't need her head examined. I mean after all if she thinks she loves this bozo she could need some psychiatric help." Chet smiled at himself for his comment meant to rile Johnny.

"Shut Up Chet," all five of his friends said at the same time. Mike grabbed Chet by the elbow and ushered him out of the room leaving a laughing Johnny and Roy behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing is Believing

New Paths Chapter 6

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Not long after the other guys left Roy decided he needed to head home as well. "I'll see you tomorrow Junior. Try to get some sleep. I'm sure Brackett will let you see Cammie tomorrow after she is moved to a step down room."

"Aren't you going to check on her before you leave Roy?"

"Sure Johnny let's call Dixie and see if we can get her to tell us how she is," Roy suggested.

After a call to the ER and Dixie's assurance that Cammie was resting easily Roy said his goodbyes to Johnny and went home to Joanne and the kids. Johnny settled in his bed and tried to sleep. In truth he was tired. He had been through a lot in the last few days, and he was still recuperating from pneumonia. Sleep wouldn't come for him. He wanted to see Cammie for himself.

Johnny decided to sneak up to her room and check on her for himself. He knew he would have to be careful or he would get caught. He waited until normal visiting hours were over. The halls grew quiet. He knew that since he was not on an IV and considered to be approaching discharge the nurses probably wouldn't check on him for at least an hour. He cracked the door to his room open and peeked out into the hall. The nurses were not at the desk. They were probably in rooms checking on patients or administering evening medications. Johnny had not been on his feet much since he came down with pneumonia, so his legs were a little unstable. He slipped into the hall way and walked carefully, slowly towards the elevators. He traced one hand along the wall to steady himself.

By the time he reached the elevators he was a little out of breath. His lungs were still weak form his sickness making his breaths shallow, too fast, and a little labored. When he made it to the bank of elevators he heard the familiar voices of the floor nurses rounding the corner. When the elevator didn't come Johnny made a break for the stairwell. Climbing up the three stories to the surgery intensive care floor was almost too much for him, but John Gage was not a quitter. After stumbling twice scraping his knee and the palm of his hand he finally reached the SICU floor. Stopping at the top of the stairs to catch his breath, Johnny leaned against the wall. He stood there for a good while and tried to deepen and slow his breathing. He hated pneumonia. He hated the weakness he felt when he was trying to get over it.

After a few minutes of deep breathing Johnny thought he could finish his trek to Cammie's room. He looked out the window to the stairwell door to see if the coast was clear. When he saw no nurses in the hall he decided it was safe to go on to Cammie's room, but he was not sure which room that was. As he approached the nurse's station he saw the board on the wall that listed the room numbers and patients within. Seeing which room Cammie was in he kept on walking as though he knew where he was going. One of the nurses noticed him and asked if he needed any help. He nodded to her that he didn't and kept on walking, head down and face turned away form the group. He had been on this SICU floor and would probably be recognized if they got a good look at him. When he reached her room he stood in the door and took in the sight inside. Cammie lay in her bed surrounded by machines and IV's. Sure Johnny knew all about each piece of equipment and what they were for, but seeing them attached to Cammie made him nervous.

Approaching the bed he reached over and carefully picked up her hand and stood beside her bed holding it in his. He felt even more unsteady after climbing the stairs to get here. He swayed a little and reached out to hold the bed rail to keep from falling.

"Johnny?" Cammie looked up at him. "Are you all right?"

"Huh? Ye…yeah I'm okay," he didn't want to worry her.

"No Johnny I can see that you aren't. How did you get here?"

"Walked," He answered vaguely. He swayed again.

"Okay Fireman Gage. You need to sit down, or lay down. You aren't breathing correctly." Looking him over quickly she saw a little blood on the torn knee of his night clothes. "What happened to your knee?"

"I'm okay."

"Johnny I want you to lay down here beside me before you fall." Cammie ignored her own injuries and scooted over in the bed.

Johnny knew she was right. He had overdone it and couldn't catch his breath. His knee and hand hurt from being scraped. Without argument he lowered the bed rail and slipped in with Cammie. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled next to him. "I had to come Cammie. I had to see you. I couldn't sleep not knowing not seeing for myself that you were okay," he breathlessly told her.

"I know Johnny. I wanted to see you too. I'm okay. Really I am." She smoothed the hair from his forehead. "Now you just need to relax and breathe normally. You shouldn't have come up here on your own. You shouldn't be sneaking around the hospital at night. What if you had hurt yourself worse than a scraped knee?"

"You saw that? Doesn't matter. I had to come. I had to see you so I could believe you were all right. I couldn't sleep worrying about you." He kissed the top of her head.

She snuggled closer.

They fell fast asleep in each others arms.

Dr. Brackett and Dixie McCall wanted to see their two friends before leaving for home. They decided to stop by Johnny's room first. They were surprised to find an empty bed in his room. "See if he's in the restroom Dixie."

She walked to the closed bathroom door and knocked. "Johnny are you in there?" She didn't really expect an answer, but when she didn't get one she tried the door. Opening the door to an empty room she turned and nodded her head to Dr. Brackett.

"Well let's see if we can find him." Brackett turned to leave the room.

"Kel I think I know where he is," Dixie smiled.

"Yeah he's either there or up on the roof again. You know how he loves to sneak up there and look at the stars. I wonder if he suspects that we know he goes up there? Somehow I think it would take some of the fun out of going if he knew we knew." The two friends chuckled as they entered the elevator. They had known about Johnny's sneaking around the hospital for some time, but never told him. As long as he stayed out of trouble and was not hurt, they realized that it relieved some of the itch Johnny had to leave the hospital earlier than they usually wanted him to. Everyone knew Johnny hated long hospital stays. Really he hated any hospital stay, but the long ones were the worst. If his escapades helped him agree to stay under the watchful eyes of the hospital staff then a little sneaking around would be allowed.

Arriving at their destination they stopped at the nurse's station to inquire as to whether they had seen the wayward paramedic. "Evening ladies," Dr. Brackett addressed the group. "Have any of you seen Johnny Gage?"

"Hello Dr. Brackett, Nurse McCall, I think you'll find him in Camille Lawson's room. He was by here about half an hour ago. He must have fallen, because the left knee of his pajama pants was torn and a little bloody. Nothing serious though. I couldn't be sure but maybe the palm of his left hand was skinned too. He was moving a little slow and looked to be a little out of breath. I think he's okay though. He didn't think we recognized him. He kept his head turned," the pretty nurse giggled at the thought.

"Thanks we suspected he might be up here. Well Dixie let's go check on our boy."

Stopping in the door to Cammie's room the two friends smiled at the touching sight before them. Johnny and Cammie slept in her hospital bed entwined in each other's arms. "I hate to wake them Kel," Dixie whispered.

"Well he can't stay here in her bed Dixie. He shouldn't be up walking without assistance. He's been off his feet for almost a week. He's obviously unstable look at his knee." Dr. Brackett walked over to the bed and gently pulled the fabric away from the skinned knee. "Doesn't look bad, but needs cleaning." He glanced toward the hand that was wrapped around Cammie. "Can't tell about the hand without waking them up." Just as he stepped back from bending over the two sleeping patients he noticed Johnny's brown eyes looking up at him. Johnny was grinning.

"Hey Doc. Guess I'm in trouble."

"Well you should be John. You've been sneaking around the hospital when you should be in your bed downstairs. What happened to you knee and hand?"

"I fell on the stairs."

"You climbed the stairs? Johnny you're recuperating from pneumonia. What were you thinking? Your lungs are still healing. You haven't completed your respiratory therapy. You haven't been cleared to walk without someone with you, and you are certainly not supposed to leave your floor." Brackett lectured Johnny.

"Johnny you should have asked. One of us could have brought you up here in a wheelchair." Dixie patted Johnny on the shoulder.

"I didn't think you would let me come." He frowned and averted his eyes feeling like he had let his friends down. He knew he wanted to see Cammie, but he hated it when he thought that people who he respected were disappointed in him.

"Okay Johnny. It's not important now, but we need to get you back to your room and take care of your knee and hand. You wait right here while I go get your transportation." Dixie smiled at him at stroked his hair in a loving paternal way.

Just as Dixie left the room Cammie began to stir. "Johnny?"

"Shhh it's okay sweetheart. Dr. Brackett and Dixie just came to escort me back to my room. Go back to sleep." He smoothed the hair from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Don't want you to go."

"I know, but I have to. It's against hospital policy for two patients to share a bed," he chuckled at his own comment.

Dr. Brackett laughed as well. "He's right Camille. I can't have my new nurse started with a bad reputation now can I?"

"New nurse?" Cammie looked questioningly at Dr. Brackett.

"If you want the job when you're better it's yours."

"Thank God. I certainly don't want to be a stewardess anymore especially after my last flight. No way. I'm working for you. Right here on the ground."

Dr. Brackett laughed at Cammie's reaction to his job offer. "Well then I'll get the necessary paperwork done, and you can start once I clear you for duty."

"Good deal," Johnny was clearly happy with her decision. "Now I can see you every time I come in with a patient, and I won't have to worry while you fly all over the country. After this I don't think I could stand to let you do that."

"What did I miss?" Dixie asked as she returned with a wheel chair.

"Cammie's going to work here," Johnny answered excitedly.

"Camille has accepted my job offer and will start as soon as I clear her for duty," Dr. Brackett explained.

"Well I for one am very glad to hear that Camille," Dixie smiled at her new friend. "Do you need any help writing your letter of resignation to the airline?"

Cammie giggled at Dixie's enthusiasm, "No actually I already have it written. I just have to insert the dates and deliver it, but thanks for the offer."

"Okay Mr. Gage. Party's over. Let's get you back downstairs," Dr. Brackett reached for Johnny to assist him into the chair. Cammie kissed Johnny's cheek as the two hugged once more. Together Dixie and Dr. Brackett were able to help the very tired patient into the chair. "I'll be back up once I get Johnny settled to check on you Camille."

"Okay Dr. Brackett. Goodnight Fireman Gage."

"Goodnight Cammie," Johnny said through a very big yawn. "I'm glad I got to see you tonight. Now I can believe that you're really okay."


	7. Chapter 7

New Paths

Chapter 7

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Dixie and Dr. Brackett escorted Johnny back to his room. Johnny was beaming with his new found love for Cammie. "Doc I don't think all the medicine in the world could make me feel any better than I do right now."

"Well Johnny I'm glad to hear that, but you are still a very sick man. You have barely gotten finished with your breathing treatments for your pneumonia. You have had a very busy day today. You should not have been up in the first place much less wandering around the hospital alone. You know I'm right, and you have the skinned knee and hand to prove that."

Johnny smiled up at Dr. Brackett as Dixie pushed the wheel chair he was riding in. "Okay Doc, but I'm awful glad I got to see Cammie, and I gotta tell ya I'd do it again to see for my own eyes that she's all right."

Dixie couldn't help but smile herself. Her favorite paramedic, the one she considered like a younger brother, had finally hopefully found the woman of his dreams. To top it off Dixie liked his choice. She really liked Camille Lawson. Another great thing about this whole situation was that Camille would be working right here at Rampart with them. Things couldn't get much better than that. "John Gage you will not sneak around my hospital alone again. Do you understand me? If you wish to visit Cammie again you will call me to take you. Got it?"

"Um uh y..yes Dixie," Johnny's smile faded as he realized that he had upset one of the most important people in his life. "I uh d..din…didn't mean t..t..to upset y..you Dixie."

Dixie patted him on the shoulder, "Relax Johnny I just don't want you to get hurt again. We're lucky you didn't fall down the stairs."

"Oh okay. I'll call next time." His smile returned. "Hey Doc, when can I get out of here?"

"What?" Dr. Brackett asked incredulously. "You can't be serious Johnny. Have you listened to your breathing after this little escapade? You're short of breath. I can hear a slight wheeze again. I'm putting you back on a nasal cannula as soon as I get you back in the bed. I only hope you didn't do any serious damage to your recuperation by this little stunt of yours."

"Aw Doc I'm okay. I just climbed those stairs too fast."

"John Gage you climbed three stories after a serious case of pneumonia that I might remind you that you have not completely gotten over." Dr. Brackett was obviously quite upset over Johnny's little field trip. Dixie could not help the giggle she had tried to hold in at the two friends debating the events of the evening. "What are you laughing at? This is serious. Johnny needs to understand how he could have jeopardized his recovery to visit his new girlfriend."

"Whoa Doc, she's more than just my new girlfriend." Johnny was getting a little angry himself. He sat forward in the chair and shot a glance at the good doctor. The sudden anger and abrupt movement caused Johnny to cough harshly. He placed his hand over his chest as he coughed. His lungs did hurt from the exertion of the day, but he didn't plan on telling that to Dr. Brackett or anyone else.

"Johnny are you all right?" Dixie stopped the wheelchair and came around in front of Johnny.

Johnny not wanting to cough again settled for nodding his head to let Dixie know he was all right. Dr. Brackett took the handles of the chair and they finished the trip back to Johnny's room. Getting him settled in bed with the nasal cannula providing the oxygen that Dr. Brackett knew he needed. "I'll get you a mild sedative to help you relax John, and your medications."

Dixie helped Johnny get comfortable in the bed plumping his pillows and pulling the blankets high on his chest. "She's a wonderful woman Johnny. I really like her. I hope things work out the way you want them to." Johnny was exhausted, but he managed a smile for his friend. Dixie brushed the hair from Johnny's face and kissed him on the forehead. "Rest easy my friend."

Dr. Brackett had returned with a shot to administer the sedative. Soon Johnny relaxed deeper into the pillow and was asleep. "He's got it bad for Cammie doesn't he Dix?"

"Yes Kel I think he does. I think she feels the same about him, and I'm very pleased about it."

"Well Dixie, I have to admit I think I like the idea too. They're good people who deserve happiness. I hope they find it together. Besides maybe a strong willed nurse can keep tabs on our accident prone paramedic." Kel Brackett put his arm around Dixie's shoulder and gave the nurse a warm hug. "Well Nurse McCall we have an emergency room to run."

"Yes Doctor we do." The two medical professionals left the room to go back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

New Paths

Chapter 8

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Camille relaxed in her hospital bed thinking about the visit she had with Johnny a little earlier. She couldn't help but worry about the way he was breathing again when Dixie and Dr. Brackett had helped him from her room, and the fact that he had fallen on the stairs. He could have been seriously hurt. What if he had fallen down the stairs instead of just skinning his knee and palm? Shaking that thought from her head she smiled at the memory of his warm body next to hers. There was definitely a spark there between them. Her woman's intuition knew it.

Johnny Gage had some very endearing qualities. He exhibited such a tough fireman's exterior. Yes he was muscular and no doubt physically strong, but underneath all that he had tenderness, a caring compassion that most men never shared. Yes Fireman Gage definitely warranted more study.

Reaching over to the cup of water on the table beside her bed Cammie was reminded of the abdominal surgery she had undergone. Flinching at the pain she knew it was time for some pain medication. She hated taking any kind of medicine and would not openly admit that she needed something under ordinary circumstances, but this was the first time she'd had major surgery. She didn't think a little something would be too bad right now. Just about that time the floor nurse came into her room. "Good evening Miss Lawson."

Cammie smiled up at the young woman, "Hello, please call me Cammie."

"Okay Cammie. I'm just going to check a few things and then get you something to help you rest better." The nurse set about taking Cammie's vitals. Once she had finished getting the BP, pulse and respirations she slipped a thermometer into her mouth and made some notes in her chart. "Looks pretty good."

"Wmha mm bubp?" Cammie tried to speak around the thermometer.

"Excuse me?" The nurse looked up from the notes she was making in the chart. "Oh." She smiled at Cammie and reached for the obstruction.

"What's my BP?"

"Now Miss Lawson, um Cammie don't you worry yourself about things you don't need to know. Let us nurses and the doctors worry about the details."

"I am a nurse. I start here in the ER as soon as Dr. Brackett clears me to start work."

The younger nurse's head jerked up and she slowly smiled a knowing smile. "Oh no wonder our most eligible bachelor Johnny Gage is sneaking around the hospital to visit you. I thought you were one of his patients. He is so sweet to always check up on the people he rescues." She shook her head still smiling, "He tries to date every single woman here in the hospital. He sure is quick to find out you're a nurse. Don't you worry too much about Casanova though, he's basically harmless. He'll ask you a hundred times for a date, and when you finally give in he'll take you bowling or to dinner and a movie. He's not the big spender and definitely not as exciting as you would think a fireman would be. His idea of a dinner date is a burger at the local diner. Then just when you think things might get a little more serious he does something goofy and you break off the relationship. He has trouble with commitment. He bounces back though. Another new nurse and he is back on the prowl."

"We've already been out." Cammie told the nurse somewhat irritated at the comments about Johnny. "I find him very nice."

"Oh he is nice and gorgeous, but don't get your hopes up. As soon as he thinks you might be getting serious he'll do something really goofy and the next thing you know you're looking for a date for your next day off. Oh and he gets hurt more than any other fireman in the county. Before you know it you'll be waiting all dressed up ready to go out and he won't show. The next time you're at work you find out he's back in the hospital with something broken. Well he didn't mean to stand you up, but it's still the same. You get left all dolled up and have no where to go. Believe me dating Casanova is not as much fun as you might think after just one date." She replaced Cammie's chart on the end of the bed, "Now here are your meds. There is something here for pain and an antibiotic." The nurse injected the two into the IV port. "Can I get you anything else Cammie?"

"Oh no you've done enough. Thank you for warning me about…um…Casanova." Cammie said the name with distaste. "I look forward to testing your theory about him. So far I like what I see. He invited me to his ranch and we had a lovely picnic while watching the sun set. He has quite a beautiful ranch house. I think he is wonderful and honestly I think you must certainly be talking about someone other than the John Gage I know." She smiled brightly at the younger nurse who stood next to her bed with her mouth open staring in disbelief.

Dixie and Dr. Brackett stood by the door chuckling at the fact that Cammie had just gotten the best of the young nurse. "Ahem." Dixie cleared her throat successfully snapping the nurse out of her shock.

"Oh Dr. Brackett, Miss McCall I was just finishing up giving the patient her meds. I'll just…um….please excuse me." She slipped quickly from the room.

"I think you shocked your night nurse," Dixie said smiling at Cammie.

Dr. Brackett scratched his chin and asked, "How long do you think it will take for Rampart's gossip chain to get the word out about Johnny Gage dating our newest ER nurse?"

"Not long I hope." Cammie smiled back at him.

"Oh believe me the phone lines in this hospital are smoking under all the stress right now." The three new friends laughed together at that thought. Cammie yawned deeply. "Now Camille it is time you got some rest. We're about to head home for the night. Is there anything we can get for you before we go?"

"No Dixie. I'm all set." She yawned again.

"You've had a busy day Camille. You will be very sore for a few days, but I think under the circumstances you are a very lucky woman. I expect a full and speedy recovery. I think we'll be seeing you around our ER in around three weeks. That sound all right to you?" Dr. Brackett replaced the chart he had been reviewing on the end of the bed and looked up to see that Cammie had drifted off to sleep in the middle of his conversation. He smiled shaking his head. "Come on Dix our work here is done for the day."

"Yes it is and I expect we will have quite a job keeping tabs on our two favorite patients until one or both of them are released. We'll need all the rest we can get." They exited Cammie's room both knowing Dixie was right.


	9. Chapter 9

New Paths

Chapter 9

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Over the next couple of days and much to the surprise of the doctors and nurses John Gage was the model patient. He stayed in his bed unless they helped him via wheel chair up to see Cammie. He took all of his medications without complaint. He ate all of his meals, every bite. He was a changed man and those closest to him knew why.

John Gage had more incentive to get better and get out of the hospital as soon as possible than perhaps he had ever had. Johnny wanted to get back to his ranch. He had decided that when Cammie was ready to be released he would take her home to his ranch and care for her himself. It would be at least a week before Dr. Brackett would let him return to work if not two. His lungs were still vulnerable and any exposure to smoke might send him back to the hospital again with pneumonia. If he told Brackett that he was going to take care of Cammie, then maybe the good doctor would release her sooner. Johnny had a plan and no one would be able to talk him out of it.

"Well Johnny I think we can release you this afternoon. How does that sound?" Dr. Brackett didn't have to look up from the notes he was making in Johnny's chart to know the young man was grinning from ear to ear.

"That sounds great Doc. How long before I can tell Roy to pick me up?"

"I've already called him for you Johnny," Dixie said as she entered the room pushing a wheel chair. "I also took the liberty to bring your transportation knowing you would want to stop by and see Camille before you left." Johnny smiled again at Dixie and got up from the bed and turned quickly plopping down in his ride. "Hey not so fast buddy, I didn't say we could go right now." Johnny just looked up at her with those deep brown puppy dog eyes of his, and she immediately gave in. "Oh all right. Kel we'll be back in a few minutes."

Up in Cammie's room a nurse was just finishing taking her vitals, "I guess Rampart's most eligible bachelor is off the market?"

Cammie looked up at the woman, smiled and curtly said, "He is."

"Well don't say we didn't warn you about him."

"I won't. I happen to think he is amazing." The nurse turned on her heels and left the room in a huff.

In the elevator Johnny looked up at Dixie, "You know all this time I have been worried about getting serious with anyone because of my past. I mean there was so many bad things that I had to deal with. I never thought any woman would understand. I thought it would be such a turn off."

"I know Johnny, but people love you for you. You do know that don't you?"

"Yeah I guess so Dixie."

"Johnny you are so special to a lot of people. Don't ever think that you should be judged for the things that happened to you in the past."

"That's just it Dixie. Camille knows all about my past. She knows the whole story, and she still likes me. See I don't have to pretend with her. I can just be me. Like with you guys. There is nothing I can't tell her. There is nothing that I have to hide from her. It is such a relief to know that I don't have to be careful what I say."

"She is a very special woman Johnny."

"Yeah, yeah she is. We have a lot in common too. Did you know she drives a Land Rover? Its burgundy, but we have the same taste in cars. We both like the outdoors. When she came to the ranch for our picnic she was perfectly happy to just enjoy what I could afford that day. You know I had missed a lot of work and with the ranch expenses money was tight. She didn't mind at all that we just hung out at my place. Man Dixie, I am so lucky to find her. I'm going to take her to the ranch and take care of her until she gets better. Once she gets back on her feet I'm going to take her on a real date. Not like some of my other dates. I'm going to take her to a fancy restaurant and maybe dancing. Do you think she would like that?"

"I'm sure she would Johnny, but I don't think you have to try to impress her. She likes you for you, not for the kind of dates you might go on or the amount of money you spend."

"I know that Dixie, but she deserves to be treated like that."

"Johnny listen to me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Camille Lawson liked you from the first moment she saw you. She wanted to get to know you for you. She saw you at your worst the second time she laid eyes on you, and she still wanted to know you better. You do not have to try very hard to get her to continue to want to spend time with you. Johnny she loves you just as the rest of us do. You love her too don't you?"

"God yes Dixie. I do love her. I never thought I would say this, but someday I think I'll want to marry her."

"Good Johnny, because I think the two of you would be very good together. Now I'm going to take you to see her for a short visit. She still needs her rest, and then I'll come back and help you get ready for Roy to take you home. Does that sound good?" Johnny smiled at her as she pushed him into Cammie's room.

"Hello gorgeous," Johnny smiled at the woman he was in love with.

"Hello Fireman Gage."

"How are you feeling today? Can I get you anything?" He reached over and took her by the hand. Dixie slipped out of the room to give them some privacy.

"No Johnny I'm fine. I'm glad to see you."

"I'm getting out of here today."

"That's wonderful news. I wish I was getting out of here."

"Well I think I have a plan that might help speed that along." He leaned forward and explained his plan to take her to the ranch. Camille could not believe she was hearing that this wonderful man in front of her wanted to take her home and nurse her back to health. How ever did she get so lucky to meet John Gage? What was wrong with all of the nurses here at Rampart that they could not see the fine qualities of this man? Camille Lawson knew at that moment that someday, when they were both ready, she and Fireman Gage would be married.

Someday.

The end.

Thank you to all of those who encouraged me to continue the story between Johnny and Camille Lawson. Someday I may bring them together again. Who knows maybe it will be for a wedding.


End file.
